Man Without Fear
by spidergirl91
Summary: Based on the movie Daredevil. Ryan is blinded at the age of fourteen. After being arrested is taken in by Sandy Cohen, falls in love with the beautiful Marissa and tragedy strikes. Years later he becomes the man without fear. COMPLETED
1. The Boy Without Fear

A/N: I do not own any Daredevil rights or Ryan :-(

My name is Ryan Atwood. You're probably thinking this is just another sob story of some guys' life or my life is perfect, stop whining. Well it is a sad story but my life isn't perfect. Right now I'm on the beach, leaning against a lifeguard stand, my whole body pretty much collapsed. If anyone saw me tonight they wouldn't think of me as the blind guy……

------

I grew up in Chino, San Bernardino County of California. I was like any other kid on Larch Street, I could see for starters. My mum, Dawn, was on alcoholic and dad, Jack, was a criminal. Jack Atwood was arrested when I was six for armed robbery; the only thing I want to remember of him is the choker he gave me when I was six….

"_Dad….where are you going?" The little blonde boy asked sitting on the front porch._

"_I have to go away for a long time Ryan." The older man sat next to him._

_The boy wanted to cry, sure his dad was violent and angry but he would miss him. The man retrieved a strip of leather from his pocket and tied it around the crying boys' neck. The last thing he said was_

"_Atwood's don't cry"_

Larch Street was, in my case, a cage. The sky was always grey and the air smokey and polluted. Everywhere you turned were overgrown front lawns, rusty old cars and graffiti. I never went anywhere outside of Chino, the furthest I'd been was the Chinese take away store five blocks away. I never thought I'd get out of Chino and my brother liked to remind me.

Trey Atwood is my older brother and it was always him and I against the world. He taught me everything; how to fight, how to smoke, the places to sneak out of school without getting caught and even what protection to use when I first had sex.

We both realised there was no point in having a dream because it'd never come true. We didn't exactly have the best reputation either. Let's just say we inherited more than our mum's blonde hair and our dad's blue eyes.

I was suspended from school for fighting, I bought cigarettes underage, and I'd skipped school every month and started drinking at the age of twelve.

_A thirteen year old Ryan took a shortcut through an alleyway. Taking a drag from his cigarette he was confronted by three 15 year old boys from school._

"_Look boys its Trey's brother." The leader faced up Ryan. Ryan glared back._

"_Are you as dumb as your brother? Coz he's such a stupid son of a bitch."_

_Ryan immediately shoved him out of the way._

"_Back off man" Walking off, pissed, Ryan was jumped by the boys._

Most days I was fighting either other boys or my mum's new boyfriend. I also looked after my mum whenever she was passed out drunk or I called in to work sick for her. Other neighbours always steered clear of the mess which was my family. Especially when my mum and her boyfriend took it to the bedroom.

When I was fourteen I was going home and took a shortcut through a warehouse on the edge of town. What I saw I'll never forget because it'd be the last thing I ever see.

_Ryan slowly walked back home from another bad day of school. Turning the corner he saw his brother Trey and his friend Arturo. H decided to go say hello._

"_Hey Tr-"Ryan stopped in his tracks. Trey was standing over an old man pointing a gun at him. Ryan had never seen his brother so angry and violent._

"_Trey?" He managed to squeak out._

"_Ry-" Trey looked around and saw his angry brother 50 feet away. "No…Ryan!"_

_It was too late Ryan ran off through the warehouse angry and hurt. Not looking where he was going a forklift swerved around him and cut through toxic waste. Ryan unfortunately was standing right in front of it._

At that moment my senses at the back of my eyes were completely damaged. Sounds around me were so much clearer and I could see soundwaves everywhere.

My mum collected me from the hospital and the doctor said I was clinically blind for the rest of my life. For the next two years I trained my body and my senses. An acute sense of touch gave me strength and balance. Soon Chino became my playground. I was the boy without fear. My brother and I grew closer and I learnt how to use my cane and read brail.

This time when I walked home from school I wasn't afraid.

_Ryan had his sunglasses on and with his cane he walked down the alleyway. The same three boys from two years ago approached him._

"_Check out Atwood." The leader laughed._

"_Yeah man look at his eyes." Another boy teasingly waved his hand in front of him._

"_Come on fight me I dare you." The leader smirked when a motionless Ryan didn't respond. Walking smugly away he was stopped when Ryan's cane landed on his shoulder._

"_Ok" Ryan smiled and quickly ducked as the boy swung a punch. Then heavily bashing the other two boys into a wall he kicked the leaders' nose, flipping back and spinning his cane. He had no fear._

I had a new grown confidence. I learned to fight using soundwaves and my cane became my weapon. I could even at night climb on our flat roof and jump onto others. Life though hadn't changed. My mum was still living off tequila and her boyfriend, AJ, had kicked Trey out of the house.

One night Trey took me out "for something important". He wanted to steal a camaro and I was getting out of Chino with him. That night when we were arrested my world changed and it's where the real story begins……..

A/N: Hope you like it. Review is possible.


	2. No need for sympathy

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy

They wouldn't allow him to have his cane, it was considered a dangerous weapon – even in the hands of a blind kid. You don't get treated any differently by inmates or guards because you're clinically blind. The only thing Ryan was allowed to have was his sunglasses.

All night Ryan laid on his creaky bunk listening to every sound; the dripping water of the nearby tap, the clicking of the keys on the guard's uniform as they strolled the hallway and even the guards talking ten rooms away. As the sounds annoyed him Ryan wondered how his brother was in jail. Would he be getting out? Thoughts plagued his night and he hardly got any sleep.

The next morning Ryan flinched as he heard his cell doors open loudly. A scruff voice broke out as a man cuffed him, pulling him roughly out of bed.

"Atwood, your public defender's here". Ryan was then taken down the long corridor of Chino Hills Juvenile Detention Centre.

_Great _Ryan thought. Some guy who hardly knew him feeling sorry for him. Oh poor little blind boy…. He didn't need sympathy from anyone; he just needed to get out of this dump.

Ryan was then uncuffed, he felt for the cold bench and sat down on a stool. At that moment a voice spoke up.

"Ryan. I'm Sandy Cohen; the courts appointed me your public defender." Ryan sensed Sandy was holding his hand out but he refused to shake it. "You could do worse" Sandy retorted.

Sandy Cohen had been in the PD department for over fifteen years and never in his work had he ever met a blind criminal. Although he could tell this 16 year old boy was far from a criminal. He was simply a kid with no faith from others or himself.

"Where's my brother?" Ryan asked curiously. He heard Sandy shuffle some papers.

"Uh… Trey is over eighteen. He had a gun in his pants, some pot in his jacket…I'm guessing Trey's looking at 3-5 years. But Trey's not my concern."

Ryan's heart fell. He had no one now his brother was gone. Trey was his family, his brother.

Sandy noticed Ryan's hurt expression but continued to look at the file.

"This is your first time in lock up…I assume you don't plan on coming back."

_You think?_ Ryan refrained from saying this out loud.

"Your grades are not great, suspended for fighting, truancy three times…" As Sandy scrolled down Ryan's file he came across something which pleasantly surprised him.

"Ryan, your test scores…98 on your SAT1'S. 98 if you start going to class, and I'm sure your school has resources for you, you could have a great future. Have you thought about college?"

Ryan didn't respond. Sure he had thought about college but what future would he have? He couldn't stand a lecture from someone who barely knew him for more than ten minutes.

"Modern medicine is advancing to the point where the average human lifespan will be a hundred. But I heard on the news that social security is supposed to run out by the year 2025. Which means people will have to stay in their jobs until they're eighty. So…I don't want to commit to anything too soon."

Sandy chuckled, this kid was really bright.

"Look I can plea this down to a misdemeanour, petty fine probation…"

Ryan waited for the but, there was always a but in these situations.

"…but know this, stealing a car because your big brother told you to it's stupid and it's weak…and those are two things you can't afford to be anymore. You want to change that? Then stop acting like life dealt you the bad hand. I understand that life for you hasn't been easy-"

This guy was a walking contradiction.

"With all due respect Mr. Cohen, I doubt you do. I can tell that you're wearing expensive leather shoes from the sound they make, I can smell the expensive aftershave and you're a public defender. Your profession doesn't exactly make money so you must have a trust fund set up somewhere. I seriously doubt you know anything about my life."

Sandy was taken aback by Ryan's remark. For a boy who was blind he was extremely perceptive.

"That's where you're wrong Ryan. I grew up in a bad part of the Bronx, no money. My father left, my mother worked all the time…I was pissed off and stupid."

Ryan rolled his eyes "And look at you now"

"Smart kid like you, you got to have a plan….some kind of a dream" Sandy couldn't give up on this boy.

"Yeah. Right. Let me tell you something ok? Where I'm from having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true….that does."

Sandy at that point realised there was something about this kid he couldn't ignore.

---------

"Ryan I can drive you home" Sandy offered outside the detention centre.

"It's ok. I know how to get home" Ryan replied.

"It's no problem really" Sandy pressed on as Ryan felt for the curb with his cane.

"I can look after myself Mr Cohen."

Sandy couldn't leave him on the streets so close to night. Grabbing his arm he led him to his Mercedes.

"Just take the ride kid. It comes with the service."

Ryan groaned but agreed. Feeling for the smooth interior of the car he carefully sat down.

Sandy sat in the driver's seat and noticed Ryan didn't have a seatbelt on.

"Belt on please…"

Ryan sighed; he wasn't use to parents giving rules so he felt for the belt and clicked it in. As the car started he had to ask something.

"So does the sympathy come with the service too?"

Sandy chuckled but replied, "Sympathy?"

"Yeah…the blind kid needs a lift home because you feel sorry for him. I don't need people's sympathy."

Sandy realised this was a touchy subject for Ryan but continued to ask questions about himself. One included:

"How did you become…."

"Physically challenged….you can say it." Ryan retorted.

"Ok physically challenged. What happened?"

"I was walking through a warehouse and some forklift cut through a toxic waste barrel. I was right in front of it….damaged my eye senses at the back of my head completely." Ryan uncomfortably retold the story, refraining from mentioning Trey.

While Sandy listened he forgot to take his turn and was now driving out of Chino Hills. Ryan noticed the potholed road and knew where he was.

"Take a left at Larch Street Mr Cohen."

Sandy was surprised and smiled as he saw the sign to turn off into Larch Street.

Arriving in front of the unkempt house he saw Ryan looking down ashamed. _Yeah this is where I live._

"So…uh…thanks Mr Cohen. I can take it from here." Ryan opened the car door feeling for the sidewalk.

"My contact at child services will let you know the date for your hearing. Please call me Sandy."

"Sandy. Bye." Ryan smiled slightly and made his way to the door of his house, feeling for his house key in his pocket.

"Mum!" He shouted into the house. No answer. He made his way inside and felt for the familiar flower pot with his cane. No flower pot. There was no TV or couch either.

"Mum! Hello!" Ryan made his way throughout the entire house. It was empty. No one replied.

Sandy made his way inside Ryan's house expecting to find Dawn Atwood. Instead he found a confused boy in a deserted and empty house.

"Ryan?"

He didn't answer he just stood there realising his family abandoned him.

Sandy understood what he had to do at that moment.

"C'mon…come with me."

Ryan nodded and finding Sandy made his way out onto Larch Street. He had no family, he had no home and little did he know he had a new future.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter he will meet the Cohens and a funny way of meeting Marissa.


	3. Just your name

A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews. Sorry if the latter fight sequence is confusing…I've never written one before. To truly understand it watch Daredevil (it's a really good movie). I've also not gone into much detail on Sandy, Kirsten or Seth. They are exactly the same as they are on the show.

The air was definitely different. Coming from Chino into Newport Beach there was a definite air quality difference. Ryan breathed in deeply and felt the cool air blow on his face from the open car window.

Sandy had offered to let him stay at his house for the weekend. This was until he could locate Dawn otherwise Ryan was going to be taken to child services. Ryan still felt abandoned but for now he was going to enjoy this new atmosphere. He'd heard Newport Beach was the most beautiful and reclusive beach in California. Although he'd never see it he could still hear the waves crashing, people playing on the sand, cars rushing by and the smell of fresh air.

Sandy looked out of the corner of his eye as he drove towards the end of the beach. He noticed Ryan taking in every sound, movement and smell and smiled to himself. All he had to do now was convince his wife Kirsten.

-----

"You brought him home?" Kirsten asked in disbelief.

"It's just for the weekend until child services opens on Monday." Sandy defended himself.

"Well it was only a matter of time before you started bringing home felons." Kirsten Cohen tried to act angry but this was what she loved about her husband.

"Ryan's not a felon" Sandy retorted.

"Did you not meet him in jail?"

"Yes. But this boy Kirsten….He's different, he's very bright….ok? He's just a kid who has no one and no where to go."

"Alright…he sleeps in the poolhouse…and only for the weekend. He won't mind the ugly sheets are on the bed will he?" Kirsten asked curiously. She didn't want the boy to think she had no sheet style.

"I don't Ryan will mind….um there's one other thing. He's blind. He was in an accident when he was fourteen."

Kirsten stopped in her tracks "Oh…his mother just abandoned him?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…do you think Seth could show him around for a while?" Sandy asked hopeful.

"Ill go ask him."

------

"Seth?" Kirsten lightly knocked on her 16 year old son's door and entered.

"Yeah?" Seth sat on his bed reading the latest Legion comic. _Just another boring day in paradise._

"Your father brought a guest over. He's blind, your age I think." Kirsten sat next to her son on his bed.

"Guest? Not many of dad's guests are blind and are teenagers." Seth curiously put down his comic.

"He was in juvy, his family abandoned him. He'll be staying with us for the weekend so would you be able to show him around for a while?"

"Oh yes...me and the 16 year old teenager. Best friends." Seth replied sarcastically. "Ok where is he?" He asked standing up.

"Downstairs."

-------

Ryan made his way through the open doors and stepped onto the cool marble floors. This house was definitely not like in Chino. He felt so insignificant. He then heard two pairs of footsteps approach him.

"Ryan I'd like you to meet my wife Kirsten…"

"Hello Ryan…welcome to our home" Kirsten stood back nervously looking at the boy standing in front of her.

"And my son Seth."

Ryan didn't hear any greeting from Seth so he held out his hand to shake.

Seth stood back. He'd never seen a blind person before. Although Ryan looked like any normal teenage boy, except with a cane and sunglasses.

Ryan sensed Seth's uneasiness and tried to break the ice.

"Its ok I don't bite."

Seth then relaxed knowing this guy had a sense of humour he stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you"

Sandy smiled at his son. "So Seth you could show Ryan the diner, get something to eat. His room will be ready soon."

"Uh. Sure. C'mon man." Seth started walking out the door and making sure Ryan was following.

-----

Walking down the pier on the beach Ryan and Seth got along very well. Seth loved to talk (especially about Summer) and Ryan liked listening. Seth was so surprised how Ryan could interact in the world. Ryan even saved HIM from a speeding bicycle.

Reaching the diner and ordering Ryan spoke up.

"It's not too weird is it? Having to chaperone me?"

"No man. It's good to have someone to talk to. Besides I think you're the one chaperoning me." Seth smiled then he noticed Ryan's expression change.

Ryan stopped as he smelt something, sensed something. Someone was walking past the window and into the diner any second. He knew it was a girl. She smelled so sweet, like vanilla and he couldn't help but be enraptured by her.

"What? What is it?" Seth asked curiously following Ryan's movements.

"Entering the diner…now" Ryan heard the door open and his heart flip flopped.

"Seth looked at the door and saw Marissa Cooper enter. She was definitely beautiful and he couldn't help but notice Ryan's full attention on her.

"Dude she is really beautiful but…she kinda has a boyfriend and is really rich—"

Ryan stopped listening after she had walked in. He felt her sit two booths away and slowly he stood up to find her. It felt like he had walked that path his whole life.

Marissa was boredly reading her magazine when she felt a stick hit her leg. She didn't look up.

"Oh sorry…excuse me" Ryan apologised as his cane hit her leg. He could tell she hadn't looked up.

"No problem" Marissa mumbled and continued to read her magazine. Ryan then decided he needed a different approach.

"Uh... I was wondering if you had some ketchup."

Marissa rolled her eyes, probably just another guy trying to hit on her or to ask about her dad.

"Right in front of you." She boredly replied not looking up.

Ryan chuckled "Could you be a bit more specific?"

Marissa was getting sick of this guy, she put down her magazine and looked up "What are you bl—"

"Blind? Yeah." Ryan smiled.

Marissa instantly turned as red as the ketchup bottle she passed him. "I'm so sorry. Here."

"No problem. Thanks." They both laughed embarrassed. Ryan then held his hand out. "I'm Ryan Atwood."

Marissa took the hand of the mysterious teenager and felt her whole body tingle. There was an unmistakable spark between them. "Nice to meet you Ryan Atwood" She stood up, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

Ryan waited for her name but she just started walking off.

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it" Marissa smiled and made her way out of the diner. Ryan chuckled and heard her exit the diner.

Seth then came up from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude some people have no compassion for the handicapped."

Ryan laughed, "Apparently not. I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes?" He had to follow her.

"Yeah sure, 20" With that Ryan followed the scent of vanilla down the pier.

----

Marissa knew he was following her. Every time she turned around he was there. For some reason though, she subconsciously wanted him to follow her. He was so intriguing and interesting she wanted to get to know him. However, she was trained against talking to strangers her whole life.

Stopping at the playground to see if he would find her, she waited. He found her and faced her.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know you name. I don't want any trouble." Ryan replied savouring the sound of her voice.

"I don't like being followed…so don't." Marissa tried walking off but he grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon I jus—"

"And I don't like being touched" Marissa instantly turned her body around so he was holding her wrist in front of her body. It was the first thing she had learned as a child.

Ryan, surprised by her reflex, continued "Why don't we start with what you do like and go from there?" He then sensed her pull away and come in for a kick. He immediately stepped back keeping his cane in front of him.

Marissa was beginning to doubt this guy really was blind. They slowly circled each other.

"Are you sure you're blind?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me your name?" Ryan asked sensing this girl wanted a fight.

Marissa took off her jacket smiling and took her position. She just had to remember her training. Ryan threw his cane vertically in the air and took off his jacket (leaving him in his wife beater) and grabbed his cane as it came down.

Marissa made the first move trying to kick him, he blocked her. She tried again, he blocked her again. She stepped back as he moved towards her with his cane looking for obstacles in front. She stepped onto the see saw and he jumped on opposite. Marissa, giggling, tried to hit him again but he was too fast. Taking a second to breathe Ryan asked.

"Does every guy have to go through this just to get your name?"

"Try asking for my number." She smiled jumping off the see saw hoping he'd lose his balance. He didn't and jumped off too. She then tried to step on his foot but he grabbed her close.

"You're holding back." Ryan said feeling her gaze on him.

"Yes." She said embarrassed and feeling him gazing at her even though he couldn't see.

"Don't" He replied. She smiled and continued to give him everything she had. He blocked her every time. Making his way to the benches she almost hit him but hit his cane out of his hands instead. He smirked trying to grab it but she stopped him. She tried getting it but he stopped her. The blocking continued until Ryan grabbed one arm and holding it in front of her body and the same with the other. She was locked while he stood close behind her, talking into her ear. Both breathing heavily and laughing Ryan said, "Stop hitting me."

Marissa laughed, "Ok" She then stamped on his toes making him release her and she pushed him onto the bench. Holding her foot up to prevent him from moving, she smiled.

"My name is Marissa Cooper."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Give me some feedback please :-) Next chapter Sandy gets into trouble and Ryan and Marissa blond.


	4. Getting to know her

A/N: I'm glad you all like the story. In mine Marissa is a much stronger person than on the OC. Also in my story **Caleb is not Kirsten's father**, but she works at the Newport Group.

"Come in" The older man responded to the knock on his office door. Sandy walked into the luxurious Newport roup Office and was confronted by Caleb Nichol.

"Sandford, always a pleasure." Caleb held out his hand but Sandy refused to shake it.

"Look Mr. Nichol. I know why you've called me here. And my answer's still the same."

"Sandy…construction's a dirty business ok? The man wasn't supposed to be there though. My guy was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time." Caleb tried reasoning with the man in front of him. He knew this conversation was pointless.

"I'm sorry Caleb I saw you guy standing over the body with a gun." Sandy explained.

"You can't testify Sandy, it'll destroy the company."

Sandy knew this but he had little compassion for the Newport Group except the fact his wife hated working here.

"Mr. Nichol I'm a public defender. I see scum bags go free and innocent victims destroyed. There is nothing preventing me from telling the truth on that stand." Sandy solemnly stood up and shook Caleb's hand.

"Well it's your decision. See you in five months for the trial." Caleb watched Sandy leave and he knew he would get rid of him sooner or later.

-------

"Are you ok?" Marissa asked Ryan as they walked down the pier. Ryan smiled.

"Yeah. But I got to tell you it hurt." Marissa smiled embarrassed and hooked her arm under Ryan's as he followed her lead.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ryan asked enjoying Marissa's warmth against his.

"My dad makes me train with a different self defence teacher, since I was five." Marissa explained.

"Sounds like he wanted to turn you into some kind of warrior."

"No…just so I'm not a victim. Ever since my mum was killed he became very protective." Marissa retold sadly.

Ryan listened as Marissa talked and sensed a crack in the ground he lead Marissa around it.

"Watch your step." He said as she followed his lead.

"Oh thanks…I didn't even see…wait how did you do that? How did you do the park?" Marissa asked intrigued.

"Well being blind and growing up in Chino you got to learn to defend yourself." He had already explained to her why he was in Newport.

"So how long are you staying with the Cohen's?"

"The weekend…my mum may bother to find me otherwise I'm going to child services."

Marissa looked down disappointed and sad. A weekend was too short and she needed to get to know him. Also she couldn't believe a mother would just abandon her child. Wanting to see him again she asked

"Uh…this may sound like whatever but…I'm throwing this charity thing and the Cohen's are going. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Ryan smiled genuinely. Marissa was glad Ryan couldn't see her blush happily.

"I'm glad you bumped into me today Ryan."

"Hey I didn't even see you" Bursting out laughing the teenagers continued to walk across Newport Beach.

For the rest of the afternoon Ryan and Marissa talked about everything. It felt like they could tell each other anything. Marissa had finally met someone who didn't see her as little miss perfect and Ryan had finally met someone who treated him like a person, not the blind kid. They both connected so quickly it excited but scared them about what their future held.

-----

"Dude, that was like four hours, not twenty minutes."

Seth complained as he and Ryan walked up the driveway of the Cohen house.

"Sorry man…I got caught up." Ryan apologised but smiled as he thought about why he was caught up. What was it about this girl? She was so different to anyone he had ever met that all he wanted to do was be in her presence. Marissa treated him like any other normal guy that talking to her came naturally. Yet underneath her "perfect" exterior inside was a secret, a reason why she was different. Ryan knew that Marissa was more than a perfect Newport girl and that was what intrigued him.

"Caught up with Marissa Cooper?" Seth interrupted Ryan's thoughts. Ryan just continued walking tapping the ground in front of him with his cane. Seth. However, pressed on.

"You know her dad's the billionaire James Cooper? So in my opinion I advise you to marry the girl immediately"

Ryan laughed at this statement "Ill take it into serious consideration"

Reaching the door and entering the Cohen house Seth called out.

"Dad? You here?"

"No, your dad had a meeting but you can show Ryan the poolhouse now." Kirsten entered the foyer reading a business file.

"Yeah sure. C'mon dude." Seth started walking towards the back door but Ryan stopped.

"Thank you Mrs Cohen."

Not waiting for a response Ryan followed Seth's footsteps leaving a smiling Kirsten.

------

Marissa sighed as she walked down the driveway to her large house. It always seemed pointless to her to have such a big house and only two people living in it. Her father, though, insisted this mansion was what his wife wanted. Julie Cooper, Marissa's mother, was killed when Marissa was only five and although Marissa didn't really remember her she did miss her. Her lullabies, her beautiful decorating skills, her hugs, her kisses and her singing while she made her favourite baked beans on toast.

"Daddy? I'm home!" Marissa's voice echoed as she entered the oak doors. There was no answer. She walked past the closet to find him…The closet….

"_Rissa sweetie…c'mon wakeup…" Julie worriedly woke her five year old daughter._

"_What's wrong Mummy?" Marissa mumbled getting out of bed and Julie gave her Share bear._

"_Remember daddy and I told you to hide in the closet when we asked? Well I need you to do it now." Julie nervously carried Marissa down the ridiculous number of stairs._

"_Do you need me to hide and be really quiet again?" Marissa asked as her mother put her down and opened the dark closet. Julie smiled and crouched down._

"_Yes please sweetie. And no matter what happens, whatever you may hear you stay in here and keep quiet. You promise me?"_

"_I promise Mummy" Marissa nodded and went inside. Julie sadly gave her daughter a tight hug and a kiss._

"_I love you Rissa bear."_

"_I love you Mummy bear."_

_They both smiled then Julie closed the door leaving Marissa with just the light from the cracks in the door._

_Right on queue the doorbell rang and a wary Julie opened the door to be faced with two men._

"_Can I help you?" Julie acted dumb even though she knew exactly why they were here._

"_James here?" The larger man asked._

"_No he's out of town. So if you'd please leave—" Julie tried to close the door but the other man stopped her. They walked in and Julie stepped back nervously._

"_Well you can tell us the safe number." The smaller man demanded and pulled out a gun._

_Marissa could see everything and she began shaking. **I can't speak. Mummy said not to….**_

"_I'm not telling you that!" Julie shouted using every bit of courage she had left._

"_Tell us! Now!" The larger man spat. Julie didn't respond and in a fit of rage the smaller man pulled the trigger._

_BANG! Marissa's eyes widened in fear. She saw Julie drop to the floor, blood everywhere. The two men left empty handed. Running out of her hiding spot she dropped to her knees crying._

"_Mummy? Mummy bear?" No answer. Only the sound of blood dripping on to the floor._

Marissa swallowed hard. She hated reliving that moment. The moment her mother died in front of her. When her mum died to save her family. From that moment her dad made sure no one would ever hurt Marissa. So he hired a different self defence instructor every year to make sure she knew how to protect herself. When he wasn't there to protect her.

Walking up the stairs to her large ensuite, Marissa kicked off her shoes and walked onto her balcony which overlooked the beach and the Cohen's backyard. She smiled as she saw two figures walk towards the Cohen's poolhouse. Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood.

Ryan Atwood. In her whole lifetime she had never met a person quite like him. He was smart, funny, kind and, she couldn't help but notice, hot. And although he was blind he saw life in an entirely different light than any other clone in Orange County. She didn't care he was from Chino, or he stole a car or he was blind. All she cared was that she would see him again tomorrow night.

A/N: I hope you understand Marissa a bit more. Next chapter is the fashion show and the after party. Stay tuned and review. By the way, Victoria thanks so much for your support. :-) Best bud!


	5. We want you to stay

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Also if you thought I spelt mum wrong im sorry…it's the Australian spelling :-). Enjoy! Note: Kirsten and Sandy accepting Ryan in their house was more rushed because I didn't want to spend too much time on him settling into Newport. You'll discover why later.**

Ryan slept like he hadn't slept in four years. The poolhouse bed was more comfortable than any other bed he'd ever slept in. But, the mattress wasn't the reason for his peaceful slumber. He had dreamt of her, Marissa. That they were together, in each other's embrace, accepting each other and starting a new life. Then he woke up…

At first he didn't recognize the feel of his surroundings; the soft covers, the birds outside and the waves crashing but then he remembered his whirlwind day yesterday. Meeting Sandy in juvy, being abandoned, meeting Kirsten and Seth, discovering Newport Beach and meeting Marissa Cooper. He found his cane and slowly he made his way to the back doors of the mansion, it was a simple trek since he had counted the steps yesterday. Ryan instantly felt the heat hit his face and he breathed in the salty breeze. _This must be paradise…._

Walking down the three steps, he opened the doors and heard someone chewing a few feet away.

"Hey man. Did you seep well? It's 12:30." Seth's voice rang out. Ryan followed it and found a chair next to him.

'Yeah it was good" Seth didn't respond and Ryan felt him become very uneasy.

"Do they hurt?" Seth inaudibly asked.

At first Ryan was confused by what Seth had meant. Placing a hand over his eyes he realised he didn't have his sunglasses on. Ryan then understood Seth's question was directed at his eyes. They always made people feel uneasy. After the accident they turned a lighter blue and slight scarring marked the outer corner of his eye.

"No…it did when it happened though." Ryan replied.

What also made people uneasy was that he blinked but never looked around, there was no need. He mostly looked ahead when talking. Breaking the silence Ryan heard the front door open and Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. So we'll head around to the fashion show at six."

"Yeah. Right. Have fun." Seth commented and continued eating his frosted flakes.

"C'mon…it's a whole new school year Seth."

"It's also the same kids Dad. Why do they need a fashion show? Every day's a fashion show for these people."

"Well Ryan has to go Marissa invited him." Sandy remarked causing Ryan to blush.

"Really? Marissa invited you?" Seth asked and Ryan just felt for the cereal box. "I've lived next door to Marissa since like forever, and she's never even invited me to a birthday party."

Ryan nodded. He really wanted Seth to go…and he knew just how to get him there. "Maybe Summer will be there."

Seth thought about this. He needed to get on her radar for Tahiti. "Interesting she's Marissa's best friend…Six?"

Sandy patted Ryan on the back, thanking him. "Six" He confirmed.

Ryan and Seth leaned back in their chairs smiling; tonight they would see their ladies.

------

Marissa was interrupted from her writing when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She replied putting dpwn her pen and turned in her chair. Her father entered with a large box.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey daddy" Marissa jumped up and hugged him.

"You were writing your article?" Jimmy Cooper asked as he sat on his sixteen year old daughters' bed. She loved writing and reading news stories and she frequently sent some into the local newspapers.

"Yeah. What's that?" Marissa asked, motioning to the box. Jimmy passed it to her.

"It's for you."

Marissa smiled excitedly and hugged her dad. Opening it she saw the beautiful Donna Karen dress she wanted to wear for the show.

"Thanks dad." She kissed him lovingly, lifting the dress and holding it to her body.

"I'll see you tonight sweetie."

As Jimmy left the room Marissa looked at the time. Four hours until the show, she'd need to get ready early…if she wanted to look beautiful for Ryan.

------

_Alright. Let's try this again._ Ryan told himself. He took the piece of material, folded down his collar and tried to tie his tie again. No luck. Frustrated he dropped the thing, found the suit jacket and put it on. The poolhouse door opened.

"It fits you beautifully. Where's your tie?" Sandy asked walking towards Ryan and picking up the tie from the floor.

"I'm not going to wear one. Open collar it's a good look, or so I would imagine."

Sandy turned Ryan to face him.

"I didn't know how to tie a tie until I was twenty five." Ryan felt Sandy do up his collar and start tying. It felt in that moment Ryan belonged in the family.

"So you got to hang out with Seth. How was that? He's an interesting kid once you get to know him."

"He's cool. Too bad I won't get to see him again." Ryan replied disappointedly.

Sandy smiled though as he finished. "Well Ryan we haven't been able to locate your mother. We all enjoy having you around, especially Seth so….we would like to know if you would like to stay with us?" Ryan, at that moment though he was deaf as well as blind. Did Sandy Cohen just offer for him to stay with them? In Newport?

"Uh…it's ok. I don't want to be a burden." Ryan didn't want to impose.

"You'd never be a burden. You deserve a chance kid. We want you to stay."

"Oh…but what if something happens. And you guys change your mind." Ryan didn't want to be abandoned again.

"Ryan when you become a Cohen you stay a Cohen."

------

As they drove to the fashion show there was a great euphoria in the range rover. The Cohen's had a new family member and Ryan had a family. Giving the car to the valet, the Cohen's plus one, walked into the grounds of the Four Seasons Hotel.

"Welcome to the dark side." Seth whispered in Ryan's ear. Ryan smiled and sensed the atmosphere around him. He could hear the pool's fountain, women gossiping, drinks being poured and men talking business. He definitely wasn't in Chino anymore.

Marissa sat boredly, waiting for when the show would start. She hated Newport charity functions, but since she was the head of the charity league she had to host most of them. She hated the pod people who air kissed her and asked how her father was. She wished she could break free from everything and be different, but she was Marissa Cooper- the poster girl for sunny popularity. Or so what the people of Newport thought. She retained her gaze on the entrance and finally saw what she was waiting for. Ryan. She smiled, getting up, and walked towards him.

Ryan was confronted by 5 people in the first ten minutes, word spread fast that he was Sandy's juvenile delinquent. He made his way to quiet corner and pulled out a cigarette. As he was going to light it, he smelt something. It was vanilla. It was her.

"Hey Marissa" Ryan said smiling, not even turning his back.

Marissa hadn't even said anything and he knew it was her. She smiled

"Hey, I didn't even say anything." He turned around, smoking a cigarette.

"You don't have to." Ryan smiled then took a drag.

"Can I bum a ciggy?" Marissa asked, she never smoked in public but with Ryan she didn't care.

Ryan was surprised by her request but he gave her a smoke and she lit it off of his.

"So are all Newport parties this much fun?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Their smoke intertwined.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to them." He took another drag.

"What do you mean?" Marissa thought Ryan was only staying the weekend.

"The Cohen's want me to stay….I can't understand why….but I'll be in Newport for a while"

Marissa broke into a huge grin. Ryan was staying for good.

"That's awesome!" Marissa then blushed realising how lame she sounded. "Um…I mean that's cool…" Ryan laughed. Little did Marissa know that's what was he was screaming on the inside.

------

Seth awkwardly stood near the bar where Luke Ward was standing. Luke was the most popular guy in school; he surfed, partied and was captain of the waterpolo team. Naturally he hated Seth. Seth thought this was his chance and decided to make an attempt to talk to Luke. They were coming up on a new school year, they were older, more mature- maybe things had changed.

"Hey Luke" he said timidly.

Luke sipped his drink and walked right past Seth. "Suck it, queer"

_I guess some things never change._ Seth cowered, embarrassed. Ryan, however, had overheard after Marissa went to get ready for the show. He then realised how Seth fit into this world and he didn't like it. He let his cane out a bit in front of Luke, who was walking by, Luke tripped over it.

"Oh sorry man, I didn't see you" Ryan tried to stifle a laugh as Luke got up embarrassed. Seth then walked off laughing with Ryan to a nearby table. Luke didn't like that kid at all.

Seth, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Dude that was awesome"

Ryan smiled, "So when do I get to meet Summer? Are you going to talk to her?" Ryan asked as he felt for his seat next to Seth.

Seth swallowed nervously, "Uh…maybe I …oh…look it's starting"

Ryan chuckled at Seth's change of topic and he heard a beautiful voice fill the room and an audience clapping.

"Thank you. Thanks so much for coming. Every year we put on a fashion show to help raise money for the battered woman's shelter. It's such a good cause and we couldn't do this without your support or the support of Fashion Island and all their great stores. All right enjoy the show!"

Ryan clapped with everyone else as Marissa finished and the music started. The whole room knew her and Ryan wanted to feel apart of that. Seth then told Ryan Summer was on the catwalk.

"She has Tahiti written all over her" He was in awe with her.

Ryan smiled then his concentration focused on the person walking down the catwalk, her vanilla scent clouding his mind.

"Marissa's on-" Seth told Ryan but Ryan knew. He smiled.

Marissa stopped at the end of the catwalk and did her routine pose. Her gaze, though, travelled to Ryan who smiled at her, she smiled back. _He knows it's me._

**A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews. Sorry this chapter was late. Next chapter you'll see Ryan in action.**


	6. An Unexpected Night

_A/N: Thanks 4 all your great reviews…here's the next chapter. I skipped most of the latter fight scene but they'll be more later in the story don't worry. Also in this story Marissa isn't dating Luke but Luke wants to date her._

At the end of the show Marissa waited for Ryan out the front of the hotel when Luke approached her.

"Hey babe. You looked hot on stage." He stepped close to her trying to kiss her. She moved away.

"Luke. I uh…don't think this is going to work out. You and I." Marissa has been on one date with the guy and he was like every other guy in Newport. He wasn't like Ryan.

"What! Marissa I-" He was interrupted when the blind kid from before approached them.

"Hey Marissa. The show was-" Ryan started when Luke blurted out.

"Who's this guy?"

Marissa, embarrassed by Luke's behaviour, politely introduced them. "Luke this is Ryan Atwood. Ryan this is Luke Ward."

"Hey. I'm the one that tripped you." Ryan held his hand out and Marissa tried to stifle a laugh. Luke, blushing, knocked back his hand. "Freak." Then he stalked off

Marissa and Ryan immediately cracked up.

"Wow…interesting company you keep there" Ryan remarked.

"Never mind him. So are you and Seth coming to the after party? I'll give you guys a lift." Marissa offered. "Besides you're living here now so there's no reason we all can't hang out."

"Uh…sure. Could you point me in the direction of Seth?" Ryan asked embarrassed, with so many noises he couldn't hear him.

"Yeah. He's behind you" A male voice spoke up behind Ryan, startling him. It was Seth. "You know I live for party's not that I've been to one, but let's go."

With that the trio headed off to the beach party.

------

Pulling up at an expensive beach house, crowded with teenagers, Ryan, Marissa and Seth stepped out of the SUV.

Ryan could hear millions of conversations, loud music and could even smell cocaine which was being sniffed inside.

"Welcome to the dark side" Ryan smiled following Marissa inside as a song stopped playing. Seth chuckled and set out to find Summer.

"Do you want a drink?" Marissa asked pulling Ryan through the sea of people.

"Sure" Then the ear piercing music started again. Ryan winced in pain, dropping his cane and covering his ears. People watched as Ryan cowered in pain in the middle of the party.

"Ryan!" Marissa ran to him worried. She picked up his cane and led him outside to the beach, the quiet.

Ryan regained his balance and gratefully took his cane from Marissa.

"Sorry I-" Ryan began embarrassed.

"No, no need to apologise. What happened?"

"My hearing's more sensitive because I lost my sight. It felt like knives piercing my ear drums."

Marissa nodded understanding Ryan's pain, she wished she could take it away.

"Want to sit on the beach?" She offered seeing not many people on it.

"Sure. Thanks." He smiled as they walked towards the dark ocean.

------

Luke watched from afar as Marissa helped that blind kid. He couldn't understand why she blew him off for that trailer trash. Asking around he had discovered Ryan was from Chino, and was taken in by the do-gooder Cohens.

After a few beers with his mates his anger boiled when he saw Marissa put an arm around Ryan's shoulder and they sat on the sand.

"I seriously don't like that kid man." Luke spat out as he chucked his beer bottle away.

"Is he with Marissa? Tat chick you want?" Luke's right hand man Saunders asked.

"Yeah"

"You gotta tell that punk, back off." Saunders seriously told as he noticed Seth Cohen walk by. There was nothing he liked better than messing up a freak. He roughly shoved him.

"Go home geek." Seth was taken aback as Luke joined in.

"Who invited you suckass?" They laughed as more waterpolo players closed in.

"You guys wouldn't hurt me because that would be so cliché." Seth tried getting away until they all picked him up laughing.

"I think Cohen needs a bath!" Luke shouted as he and his cronies carried him towards the beach. A squirming Seth trying to break free.

------

Ryan was completely absorbed in her. It was as if it was only the two of them on the beach. He felt Marissa's warm breath on his cheek, he swallowed nervously.

"Ryan…" Marissa began holding his hand.

"Yeah?"

"I-" She was interrupted, however, when Ryan heard taunting voices and one which sounded just like Seth.

"Dude, get off…"

Ryan heard the voices come closer. Seth was in trouble. He reluctantly let go of Marissa's hand and stood up. She followed, confused. Here she was about to pour her heart out and he pulls away.

"C'mon Cohen! Swim!"

"Let go…"

Ryan, holding his cane, ran towards the voices, their soundwaves creating a shadow to follow.

"Hey! Put him down." He shouted and sensed them stop in their tracks. Not believing someone would stand up for the comic book geek. "Put him down."

Seth bent his head back, still in the air, and found a pissed off Ryan standing in front of the group.

"Hey Ryan. What's up?" He tried to joke even though he had a major wedgie.

Luke smirked. Was this guy serious? He would get pummelled into the sand. He motioned for his team to let Seth go.

"You got a problem dude?" Luke stood up to him, seeing his own reflection in Ryan's sunglasses.

Marissa understood now why Ryan had pulled away but became worried as she saw he was about to deck Luke.

"You tell me" Ryan glared and squarely punched Luke in the jaw, he fell on the sand hard.

The Harbour Waterpolo Pirates stood in shock. A blind kid just knocked out their captain with one punch. Seth stood in awe and Marissa covered her gaping mouth in shock and worry. Luke, however, was the most shocked as he felt himself crash into the sand which a throbbing jaw. Stumbling up, he tried to break Ryan's nose but somehow Ryan ducked and Luke clumsily punched the air. Ryan followed the soundwaves made by the ocean, the party, the waterpolo team, Seth and finally Marisa. He was angry, with his past and was now taking it out on Luke. It was therapy.

Marissa looked on terrified for Ryan's safety as the waterpolo team advanced on him. She rushed in.

"Um…Ryan… one tiny problem"

Ryan left a crouched over Luke and focused on the six other guys ready to smash his face in. _This was not good._

_**A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated :-). I'm planning on doing a flashback to the fight because I didn't really cover it this chapter. And it is now the holidays in Australia so will probably update soon.**_


	7. Things To Come

**A/N: All your reviews rock….i love receiving them.. hehe it fills my inbox….ok this is the aftermath of the fight and after I will be giving a 8 month wrap up so I can get into the daredevil storyline. Sorry if I confuse people but I hope you like it :D and continue to give feedback.**

The poolhouse doors opened as three bruised and battered teenager's trudged through the doors. Ryan dropped his cane and laid on the bed, Marissa collapsed on a chair and Seth lay on the floor.

"Ouch…" Seth sat up as he rubbed his forehead, his headache worsening.

"That's one way to describe it" Marissa muttered as she tipped sand out of her shoe.

'You guys aren't too bad are you?" Ryan asked as he painfully took off his tie and jacket. They had all tried their best to not get killed.

"_Uh…Ryan" Marissa muttered to him as the waterpolo team closed in._

"_Riss… remember the park?" Ryan sensed the team closing in._

"_Yeah" Marissa whispered back standing close to Ryan._

"_Reckon you can do it again?" Ryan asked._

"_I hope so…" Marissa stepped closer to Ryan letting him know she was there to help. No matter what._

"I don't know what to say but you two totally had my back out there" Seth smiled through his pain. "I never knew you could pull some moves Marissa…It was like outta Fight Club or something…I dunno."

Ryan smiled and undid the buttons to his shirt and Marissa giggled.

"We did our best Cohen…" Marissa patted his back.

_Ryan was the first to be pushed but reacted sraightaway punching the guy in the nose until he flew to the ground._

"_Haha…freak has a girl to fight for him." Saunders sneered at Marissa._

_Ryan just smiled knowing this cocky guy would be swallowing his words. Marissa, proving Ryan right, punched Saunders in the nose and kicked him in his stomach. A he rolled on the ground in pain she asked, "Who's the girl now?"_

"That was awesome how you beat Saunders ass" Seth laughed at the thought.

Marissa smiled and turned her attention to Ryan. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw he had taken off his shirt and was just in his wifebeater, showing his toned abs. She swallowed nervously and blushed at how much he could affect her.

Ryan laughed, "Yeah it was pretty awesome..." but then sensed the mood change, and Marissa's eyes on him.

Seth could feel the tension in the room and looked between Ryan and Marissa; something was definitely going on there.

"Uh…I better get going…" Marissa stood up awkwardly, eventually drawing her eyes away from Ryan.

"Oh…ok" Ryan replied disappointed and began to stand up, feeling for his cane.

"Oh…don't get up…I'll see you around" Marissa smiled and then walked back home, still blushing.

Ryan sighed and took off his sunglasses. Seth knew he had to say something.

"Dude, I'm choking"

"From what?" Ryan asked confused by what he meant.

"The sexual tension." Seth spoke up, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ryan played it down, wondering if it really was that obvious.

"I think you do bud…ok I'm going to bed…just talk to her man, she likes you." And with that Seth trudged to bed, trying not to wake his parents.

Ryan thought over Seth's words as he went outside for a smoke. Marissa Cooper, the princess of Newport, with Ryan Atwood, the blind trailer trash from Chino? Would that ever work? Ryan felt a connection with her, but could be any more?

------

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER…**

Ryan Atwood is finally feeling like he belongs with the Cohen's. He looks up to Sandy as a father and Kirsten as a mother and Seth…well he's Seth. He started at Harbor at the end of the summer where they had brail resources for him to continue his studies. He is actually one of the top students in his grade. He tries to get into as little fights as possible, but they somehow find him.

Ryan and Marissa are now the best of friends and are inseparable. They both want something more but are afraid to make the first move. Seth and Summer are now together and both are rooting for Ryan and Marissa to become a couple.

Sandy is still a PD and is still tangled with Caleb Nichol. Jimmy Cooper is Caleb's financial backer, and has found out one of Caleb's men killed an innocent man.

------

Sandy was expecting this impromptu meeting as soon as he learned of the court hearing date. Caleb knew he was telling the truth on the stand so why did he need to know again?

"Sandy can I ask you to reconsider?" Caleb persuaded Sandy with a glass of scotch.

"Although I'm a lover of blended scotch the answer is still no." Sandy looked him in the eye, letting him know he was serious.

"Fine…Sandford but this isn't over…" Caleb threatened as he sipped from his glass.

"What does that mean?" Sandy didn't like being threatened.

"How's your family? I hear you have a new son…blind is he?"

"You stay away from my kids…you hear? I'll see you in court." Sandy stared him down coldly and left the office walking right past Jimmy Cooper.

Caleb chuckled at Sandy's feeble threat and called a number from his phone.

"Yeah…Thomas…I need you to do a job tonight…Yeah that's him…Get rid of him."

As he hung up the phone he opened his door to find an anxious James Cooper.

"James…come on in" Jimmy entered and dumped a pile of papers on Caleb's desk.

"What's this?" Caleb asked looking over the papers.

"I heard what happened to that man…I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. I want out. I've made a generous contribution." Jimmy rubbed his sweaty palms down his pants.

Caleb laughed and didn't answer. Jimmy was even more intimidated.

"What do you say Caleb?"

"How's your daughter?"

-------

Ryan waited by the diner, like he was asked to. Marissa wanted to hang out today and Ryan decided it was the day he was telling Marissa how he felt about her. He had been anxious about today but he was excited about tonight.

After getting top marks for his English essay Sandy offered to take Seth and Ryan to the local baseball game. Ryan, being a huge fan of baseball, was enthusiastic however Seth was just going for the hotdogs. Ryan loved the whole atmosphere of baseball games even if he could only watch the game by listening to commentary.

Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts as he smelt her vanilla scent and heard her sweet voice.

'Hey Ry…" Marissa hugged him friendly as he smiled back.

"Hey…" He then remembered what he wanted to say to her and started fiddling with his cane. Marissa knew when he fiddled he was nervous so she grabbed one of his hands and they walked to the rail of the pier.

"What's up Ry?" She asked as he calmed at her touch.

"Well…you know since the moment I got here us…we…we've been close…" Ryan stammered _God Atwood get a grip._

"Yeah…" Marissa replied puzzled.

"Well…I've been trying to convince myself since I first met you that we are friends…" Ryan continued. "but I can't keep denying it anymore."

"Denying what?" Marissa hoped it was what she thought.

'That I'm in love with you…" Ryan replied barely at a whisper.

Marissa heard loud and clear though and she smiled widely. Her whole world had changed since Ryan bumped into her table and she wouldn't do anything differently. Except telling Ryan how she really felt, and now she could.

"Ry…I feel exactly the same."

Suddenly Ryan's head was softly turned towards hers as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. They had never experienced a kiss like it and it made their whole world stop.

They both knew from there on things were looking up….if only they knew not to get too comfortable with things.


	8. Fatherly Bonds

**A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews…I'm glad you want me to post so quickly…hehe so here's the next chapter…I love all your feedback**

Marissa parted with Ryan at her front door just as Jimmy Cooper parked his car in the driveway. He didn't look all that happy when he saw Ryan kiss Marissa on his doorstep but he didn't say anything. Getting out of his car he watched as his daughter, with a grin plastered on her face floated through the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Riss…" Jimmy sighed, kissing his daughter's head as he dropped his papers on the kitchen bench.

"Hey daddy…" She smiled and helped herself to a sandwich.

"I was surprised when I drove into our driveway just now…" Jimmy sat next to her and grabbed half her sandwich to eat.

"Why's that?" Marissa tried to play it cool, knowing her dad wasn't all to keen on her having a boyfriend.

"You were kissing that boy from Chino…" Jimmy said bluntly, and saw Marissa blush.

"Oh…yeah about that…" Marissa started but was cut off by Jimmy.

"Marissa…how am I supposed to know if you're safe if you're off with a blind kid who was in jail…" Jimmy started to get angry.

"Dad…Ryan's not a criminal. And I can look after myself –" Marissa was getting annoyed with how Jimmy was talking about Ryan.

"No Marissa. You can't! " Jimmy shouted as his daughter flinched. " That's what your mother said…" Jimmy lowered his voice.

"Dad…please, Ryan's not a bad person he-" Marissa tried reasoning but was cut off again.

"Marissa. It's not safe right now…"

"What does that mean?" Marissa asked puzzled at her dad's outburst.

"It just isn't…so you're not to see Ryan. Understood?" Jimmy was getting nervous. He knew Ryan was Sandy Cohen's son and Sandy was tangled up with Caleb Nichol. It wasn't safe for his only daughter.

Marissa couldn't understand why her dad was being so unreasonable and wouldn't even give her a proper reason not to see Ryan. Putting down her sandwich, tears in eyes, she ran to her room and slammed the door. Her and her dad never got into fights and when they did they weren't about anything major.

Usually Marissa would obey her father and do what she was told. But she wouldn't this time. This time she would be seeing Ryan whether her father liked it or not. Deep down she also knew there was something Jimmy Cooper wasn't telling her.

-------

Ryan was having one of the best days, which was new for him. Back in Chino his day would've consisted being beat up by his mum's boyfriend or guys from school, trying to find his way home and around school and at night he'd be roaming the streets totally miserable. However, he had a home in Newport now and he now had a family.

Ryan couldn't think of anyone nicer than the Cohen's and he didn't admire anyone more than Sandy Cohen. He had taken a chance on him and welcomed him into his home. He was a great father, husband and managed to be good at his job too. This was why Ryan felt like he belonged.

Also he had kissed Marissa Cooper. The girl he had been in love with for all his time in Newport. He had been waiting for that moment since he felt her enter the diner and now he wished he could taste her lips again.

Ryan soaked in the atmosphere as the game was closing. The Orange County Jets were winning the last innings by three home runs. Ryan and Sandy were right into it, screaming, cheering, laughing and bagging out the ref's calls. However, Seth sat there with his hotdog and iPod not understanding a single thing.

He did, however, enjoy watching his dad and Ryan interact. Ryan had on earphones to hear the commentary and could watch a game better than people who could actually see. Sandy would talk him through things which were happening and they were the loudest to scream at a refs call. Seth smiled as they all walked out of the stadium; they really looked like a family. Seth and Ryan were brothers and Sandy was their father.

"Ok guys I really need to pee so meet you at the car…it's near the toilets…" Sandy patted Seth's back and waited in the long line for the car park toilets. Chuckling to themselves they both made their way to the car. Not surprising Seth, Ryan stopped him from stepping in front of a reversing car.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting the toilet line had lessened yet Sandy hadn't come out of the front door. Ryan and Seth were leaning against the car chatting away.

"Ok dude…confess." Seth smiled at Ryan knowingly.

"Confess what?" Ryan tried playing dumb but there was still a huge grin plastered across his face.

"You and Marissa…you told her…" Seth slapped Ryan on the back that his sunglasses flew askew. Laughing at the sight Seth helped fix them as Ryan punched him in the arm laughing.

Snapping them out of their punching match was a sound which would haunt them forever. A gun shot rang out from behind the toilet block followed by screams. Ryan and Seth immediately stopped, their smiles fading as they realised Sandy still hadn't emerged from the toilets. Ryan was the first to react as he moved his way between the cars with his cane. Seth followed behind pale faced and afraid of what he might see.

Ryan turned the corner behind the toilet block and managed to get past a few people. His cane then hit an object lying on the ground; slowly he dropped his cane and knelt beside it. He knew. It was Sandy Cohen. He then felt a presence behind him, Seth was next to him and he could hear him whimpering.

"Dad?" Seth whispered nudging his pale father.

Ryan took off his sunglasses and put an arm around Seth's shoulder, feeling tears spring in his own eyes. He gently reached in front of him with his other hand, feeling Sandy's chest. The blood drenched his shaking fingers and he then found a single red rose on his chest. The killer left it in mockery and Ryan squeezed it angry, the oil dripping on Sandy's chest.

"Seth…I'm so sorry" Ryan whispered in his ear as Seth broke down in tears on Ryan's shoulder. The wails of ambulance sirens came closer and paramedics found two boys crying and kneeling over their father.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it…I love your feedback on it and next chapter I will be getting into the daredevil storyline.**


	9. Everyone Leaves

**A/N: I've finally updated. Sorry for the wait but I had school certificate and was being lazy. But im happy with this chapter and thanks for reading :D**

Jimmy Cooper received the call at 5 a.m. Sandy Cohen was murdered. This was what he had been dreading since he had discovered Caleb's dirty dealings. After breaking off his contract with him yesterday, he knew that he wasn't safe and he wasn't going to lose his daughter the way he lost his beloved wife. Calling a friend in New York, Jimmy arranged to catch the 12 o'clock flight to move his family from Orange County to the other side of the country. It was the only way, because he knew Caleb would come after his daughter.

After the phone call he immediately told his at-home housekeeper, Rosie, to get the suitcases from the garage and get Marissa's things packed. He then made his way to Marissa's suite, she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face and he didn't want to wake her because she was having a good dream, most probably about that Chino boy. But they had to go.

"Marissa…Marissa…"

Marissa was startled out of her dream when she heard her father's voice waking her, telling her to get up. This reminded her all too well of when her mother woke her up when she was in danger.

"Daddy….what's wrong?" She immediately saw the anguished look on his face and forgot all her anger towards him from yesterday.

"We need to leave quickly" He started to pull up her blinds, shaking nervously.

"Dad, what do you mean leave?" The way he was acting was worrying Marissa and even more so when Rosie walked in with her suitcases and opened her wardrobe.

"Rosie, what are you-" Marissa got out of bed and was cut off by her father.

"She's packing, we're catching the 12 o'clock flight to New York."

"What?! We're not going to New York….." Marissa was very confused, she knew her father didn't want her seeing Ryan but moving her across the country?

"Marissa we are moving there."

"Dad, if this is to stop me from seeing Ryan –"

"It's not." Jimmy sighed and sat beside his confused daughter. "Marissa I've gotten into some really bad trouble and you might be in danger."

"Danger? Dad…"

"I'm sorry I know you have a life here in Newport, but I can't lose you ok?" Tears welled in his eyes as he relived his wife's murder.

Marissa looked at her father hurt in front of her and her heart broke. She knew herself she didn't want to leave Newport or Ryan but her only family was her father and she would go with him to New York. She lovingly put her arm around his shoulders.

"You won't lose me Dad. I promise."

---------

People just continued walking, without a care in the world. They didn't even know. They didn't have drama filled lives. They just continued walking on with life as others stood still. They walked right past him on the pier.

Ryan let the cool breeze hit his face and stood by the pier railing, his sunglasses covering the fact that silent tears were welling in his eyes. Yes blind people can cry, and they can hurt too. Ryan was hurting for two very different reasons; one which happened last night, just when he thought belonged to a family. And just earlier, when he thought he was in love…

_Ryan stood still, his cane rhythmically tapping his leg s people passed him on the pier. At the moment he wanted to be here than back at the Cohen's. Over there he felt out of place, he didn't feel like he belonged anymore. Seth was home though, sitting still as his mum cries on his shoulder._

_Marissa had called an hour ago and asked for Ryan to meet her here, she had sounded upset and anxious. Ryan then smelt vanilla then felt her hand on his arm._

"_Ry…I'm so sorry" She sniffed and gently kissed him. Ryan felt wetness on her cheek, she'd been crying._

"_Thanks…" He managed to choke out, Sandy's death still hadn't hit home._

_Marissa than began to cry again, failing to hold back the tears. Ryan raised his hand and felt her cheek, wiping the tears._

"_Hey…don't cry"_

"_Ry I…I have to leave…"_

"_Oh ok, I'll see you later?"_

_Marissa sadly sighed and continued, "No Ryan. I'm leaving. My dad and I are moving away."_

_She wished she hadn't told him as soon as his hand left her cheek and he tuned his head to face the ocean._

"_Why?" He merely asked, trying to hold back any tears which may fall._

"_Ryan I don't want to leave Newport, or you, but I have to be with my dad"_

_Ryan didn't answer yet listened to Marissa's heart breaking beside him. Trust this to happen, everyone leaves._

"_Ryan? I love you." She chokingly whispered near his ear and slowly his heart began to break, piece by piece._

_Before he could respond another male voice spoke up "Miss Cooper, your father asks you return to the car."_

_Marissa responded that she would return soon and Ryan heard him walk off._

"_Bye" Was all she said as she turned to walk off but Ryan quickly caught her arm and cupped cheek. He gently kissed her soft lips and whispered back, "I love you, too."_

Marissa was gone. Sandy was gone. Ryan also felt like a part of him had gone with them.

----------

Seven years passed and Ryan Atwood continued on with life. After Sandy had died the police could not find his killer and the Cohen family could not find closure.

From there on in Ryan vowed he would make sure justice was served and that the criminals who walked the streets got what they deserved. He moved to New York to attend law school and follow in Sandy's footsteps, to help those innocent people who needed it. Seth also followed in this profession, leaving his mother in Newport where she married Summer's dad Neil Roberts, she still hasn't recovered from Sandy's death.

So Ryan and Seth continued school and became lawyers and opened their own firm. It was unknown to Ryan that Marissa Cooper lived in New York as well.

Yet Ryan didn't just live as a blind lawyer in New York. He had one secret, a secret only Seth knew.

Ryan had now become the Man Without Fear.

**A/N: Im sorry if this last bit confuses people but it wil all be explained in future chapters. I hope you liked it.**


	10. Eight Years Later

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I love getting them…they fill my empty inbox :D**

**Hope you all have a happy new year.**

"Cooper your story needs to be in by Sunday for the morning edition!"

"Sure Peter."

Marissa checked her desk calendar. She had exactly three to four days to complete her first news article for the New York Times, _no pressure_. This was her big break and if she did well she could say goodbye to obituaries. She wanted to become a serious journalist and prove to all her colleagues she was more than just a pretty face with daddy's credit card.

She went over her information her boss had given her again. She was to go and report on a law firm which was located in New York. Her boss had written down the address but had no idea what the firm was actually called. All he knew was these public defenders did great work helping the community and bringing justice. He thought it'd make a great story.

Speaking of community service, an article in her edition of today's paper caught her eye' "The Devil Stops Armed Robbery". Marissa read through the article excitedly. She loved hearing of this vigilante's push for justice in New York. He was known as Daredevil and nobody had actually seen him before, but many people believe in him. How he can jump from building to building, leap into the air and use only one weapon. It fascinated her how one man could lead such a double life and still be so selfless.

Suddenly her phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Picking up her desk phone she put on her professional voice, "New York Times, Obituaries." Yet the voice who answered was not interested in her paper.

"Hey Riss."

"Hey Dad. What's happening?"

"Not much but the invitation's for the Ball came in this morning."

Marissa sighed, _another party to go to._

Ever since her dad had moved them to New York his various clients held parties and dinners in his honour, just so he'd become an investor for them. Her father had now decided to return the favour ad host the New York social event of the year –The Black and White Ball, held at the hotel he owned. As always Marissa was to dress up, put on a smile and make her appearance as the devoted daughter. Marissa hated every minute of them but she wasn't going to abandon her dad. She knew it was a matter of time before they drifted apart even further, so this was a time she could be with him. As always thought he asked the same question he'd been asking for eight years.

"So Riss shall I give you an extra for anyone special?"

Marissa let out another sigh as she replied with the same answer.

"No Dad, no one special. But send me on just in case."

The answer satisfied him for now and he said goodbye.

It was kind of depressing when she thought about it. She hadn't been in love since she was sixteen and living back in California. It was crazy but she still thought about Ryan Atwood, the blind boy who saw her for who she really was. It had been eight years since she'd left him standing on that pier and since then she rarely dated. Marissa had hardly been in a relationship longer than two months or one night. Her heart was torn to have left him and for a year they tried to keep in contact. Yet it all became too hard and now they didn't even speak. Marissa Cooper didn't have any idea what Ryan Atwood was doing right now, yet she had just read an article about him.

------

"Ryan Atwood…hurry up! Look I know being Daredevil you should get extra sleep…and you really need health benefits. But come on man we need to be in that courthouse in two hours!"

Seth shouted down the hallway, yet his roommate didn't acknowledge him.

"Sometimes I think you're blind and deaf…" He mumbled to himself as he started to schmear two bagels for their quickie breakfast. Today they had to be in court at eleven for a rape trial and the woman they were defending was innocent and needed their help. Yet no case would happen if Ryan didn't wake up.

Seth left his bagels mid-schmear and stormed into Ryan's dishevelled room. His blinds were drawn, and he could probably pass as a vampire. His red leather daredevil costume or whatever it was called was sprawled along the floor along with his mask and cane/weapon. His bathroom wasn't too bad though except for the blood residue in the sink most probably from the bloody gash on his forehead.

"Ry…Ry come on, we're going to be late."

Ryan still didn't respond so Seth pulled off his bed covers and blasted his music from the stereo, which thankfully had his Journey CD in there. It worked.

Ryan got the fright of his life as his stereo woke him up, playing Journey full blast. The thumping just added to his headache which derived from his fight last night. Although he couldn't see, he knew Seth was standing there and was probably pissed.

"Seth, could ya turn that down? I'm awake." Seth obliged yet before Ryan could even lay his head back down on his pillow Seth snatched it out from under him.

"No Ryan. Up. Now…..oh god I sound like mum" Seth realised as Ryan slowly tried to get up, an apparent green bruise forming on his arm. He tried searching for his cane but Seth passed it to him.

"What was it?"

"Armed robbery, most likely Kingpin. But it was stopped, they kicked my arse though." Ryan tried to joke and felt his bedroom walls until he found his bathroom.

"I don't get why you do this to yourself dude. Out all night, work all day. Blood everywhere. You know one day you'll fall apart." Seth worriedly watched as Ryan washed his face, hissing in pain as he dabbed his gash.

"Seth we have this conversation all the time. I chose this. I want to do this, to help…I…I can't explain it alright?" Ryan felt around on his bathroom counter for his handy aspirin.

"I can. It's about dad, and you know it Ryan."

Ryan swallowed his tablets and slammed the door in Seth's face at his words. He wasn't going to talk about this now.

**A/N Yeah this chapter was boring but ill make up for it next chapter R&R and I hope u have an awesome new years.**


	11. Daredevil in love?

**A/N: Loving your reviews. And ill try to take in all your great ideas. Read and Review**

It didn't usually take Ryan long to get ready of a morning. He'd eventually adapted his own system of doing things which adequately allowed him to live a normal life. His clothes, he made sure, were always in a set order, along with his sunglasses and cane. His other cupboard though, was only opened for the times needed, such as last night.

Ryan finished changing into his suit; the tie always was the worst part. It always reminded him of Sandy. He then felt for the familiar walls of their apartment with his fingertips, until he reached the drawers of their living room. This is where Seth and Ryan kept their money in plastic containers, each with their own brail label telling Ryan which notes were in each. With that Ryan folded a different note, a unique way, placing them into his wallet.

Just as Ryan was about to find Seth and apologise for their little bathroom spat, right on queue he was being pushed out the door and given his briefcase and cane.

"I know. I accept your apology. Now we have to get to court."

"But wha—"

"I have all our papers. Here have a bagel."

Ryan couldn't say anymore as Seth shoved half a bagel in his mouth, leading them both into the streets of Manhattan.

-------

"Mr. Casada, can you state to the court what occurred the night of June 25th?"

_His heart beat was racing, he was definitely nervous._

"I was at the bar…"

_He had something to hide._

Ryan stood near the stand listening to Mr. Casada tell his version of events, but instead of hearing his lies he listened for his heartbeat. Something he discovered he could hear just as well as a voice. Justice may be blind, but it could still be heard.

"…Jen was closing up early; she asked if I wanted to stick around for some fun. What happened after that was entirely consensual."

Ryan smirked as Casada's heartbeat quickened.

"Are you aware perjury is a crime, Mr. Casada?"

Immediately Casada's high priced, high buffed barrister spoke up.

"Objection you honour. My client is a respected member of the community, while Miss Giles has a history of drugs –"

Ryan defensively spoke up, "My client is not on trial."

Yet the barrister continued, "…and openly discussed –'

"Nor is her testimony counsellor!" Ryan snapped back before the judge intervened. "Order! Mr. Atwood are there any further questions?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Atwood?" Ryan heard the slime ball speak up behind him. "The truth is Miss Giles, loved every minute of it."

Ryan angrily squeezed his cane, trying really hard not to punch him, especially when he heard a sob coming from where Seth was sitting with Jen.

"Mr. Casada, for your sake, I hope justice is found here today. Before justice finds you."

------

Ryan and eth stood on the steps of the courthouse furious, as a smug Casada and his barrister climbed into a rental Mercedes.

"It's not right. Another rapist back on the streets." Ryan shook his head, still tightly gripping his cane, his knuckles turning white.

"Now I don't usually like your vigilante act but I give you permission to beat the crap out of him."

"Where do you think I'm going tonight?"

"God I don't get it how does a lowlife like Casada afford a barrister like Matthews?"

"Kingpin's gotta be footing the bill. On the judge too."

Ryan had been tracking his recent fight sprees and newspaper articles. The Kingpin was, beside himself, the most talked about story. He or she was supposedly the source of all the crime in New York City; he was definitely keeping the NYPD, FBI and Ryan on their toes.

"Yeah…oh we have to get back to the office. Our secretary said a journalist is dropping by."

"A journalist, what for? Which paper?"

"New York Times. Apparently they're doing a feature article on Atwood & Cohen. Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Wow. So do we go now?"

"I guess. A cab or walk?"

"A cab. You can shout." Ryan smiled as he whistled for a cab and got one straightaway.

"Bloody handicapped people…" Seth mumbled.

------

Ryan and Seth arrived at their small office, heads hung low. They had really wanted justice for Jen but things didn't always go their way. Seth collected any messages from their secretary.

"So no messages from Victoria now?"

Ryan sighed and sank into his familiar chair, laying his cane on his lap.

"No. No more."

"I'm sorry man"

"Mmm. It's ok. She couldn't understand why I kept sneaking out at 3 in the morning, and I guess she doesn't like secrets being kept from her."

Ryan had been seeing Victoria for almost two months but that relationship, like so many others, never lasted. He hadn't truly been in love since he was sixteen, living back in Newport.

"Well I guess them's the breaks when you're a leather wearing crusader." Seth joked as he filed more documents.

Ryan tried to smile but realised, perhaps being Daredevil would mean he'd never fall in love again. He still thought about Marissa Cooper though, the way she'd hold his hand, the smoothness of her skin, the way he could always sense her joyful smile and the smell of her vani - -

Ryan sniffed the air as their office front door opened. _Wait, wasn't that vanilla?_ Ryan slowly stood from his seat, his cane finding the floor as he sniffed again.

"Oh the journalist is here." Seth stood up walking into the reception area with Ryan.

Ryan however was clouded with this scent, one which had always haunted his dreams and then the same voice from those dreams sweetly rang out.

"…yes I'm from the New York Times."

Ryan couldn't believe it. Could she really be here standing only a few feet away from his cane? Could his dream become true?

"Marissa Cooper?" He managed to speak up, his throat suddenly dry and his head trying to point in the direction of her answer.

"Yes do I kn…know…Ryan?!"

Perhaps Daredevil could get the girl after all.


	12. The Assassin

**A/N: Sorry for being so late. Hope you enjoy!**

Marissa couldn't believe it. Ryan Atwood was standing in front of her. He looked as handsome as ever, his dirty blonde hair slightly shorter, with stubble and dressed in his suit for court. His sunglasses still covered his eyes and his red cane held firmly in his right hand.

"Yeah…it's me."

She grinned widely making her way over to him and embracing him in a hug, savouring his touch.

"Hey Seth." She also greeted her old friend.

Marissa." he nodded, "small world."

"Very small. I had no idea I was doing a story on _Atwood & Cohen_."

"It's good to see you again…well I mean I can't see…but I—you get what I mean…" Ryan nervously tripped over his words.

Seth looked between he two of them, they were now acting like love-struck teenagers again.

"Uh…Riss I'm sure you can interview us later, you two catch up."

They couldn't have agreed more.

-----

"So Marissa Cooper, the journalist?" Ryan smiled as he and Marissa walked down the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Yeah, well I'm doing obituaries but this is my first piece."

"That's awesome….You know this is so…"

"Crazy…" Marissa finished for him, laughing.

"That you'd be…"

"Here…" She finished for him again.

Ryan flashed her his classic half grin.

"Yeah, I though I'd never see you again." He smiled sadly, Marissa grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Look Ry, I'm sorry about how I left…"

"Hey, that was ages ago, you're here now right?"

"Right. I'm glad I found you." She blushed, Ryan's grin widened.

"So…do you have a boyfriend, husband…illegitimate children?"

Marissa laughed, "None of the above. Yourself?"

"Hah, no. Blind guys aren't exactly New York's most wanted."

"I'd want you." Marisa thought out loud and mentally hitting herself., "Oh god, did I just say that out loud?"

Ryan's ears turned red as he chuckled, "Yeah, you kind of did."

Reminiscing and rekindling the old flame, Ryan and Marissa talked for the rest of the day, the interview completely forgotten.

-----

"Mr. Nichol. He's here, should I send him in?"

Caleb's receptionist's voice rang out through his speaker phone.

"Yes thank you."

Sitting down, Caleb looked over his recently delivered photos of James and Marissa Cooper. He'd finally found them.

"Mr. Nichol?"

The young man cautiously entered the large and luxurious office.

"Oh yes. Take a seat."

He sat down, twiddling his thumbs, "Sir, why'd you ask me to come to New York?"

"You're the best man I've got. I found you, trained you. Now I've got two new jobs for you."

"Same pay?"

"Definitely." Caleb nodded, passing his assassin the photos. "Their names are James and Marissa Cooper. I've been tracking them for a while. Marissa is his daughter, she works for the Times. James used to be financially back me until the coward took off. Right after you killed Sandy Cohen actually. Besides, I've already gotten id of his wife, why not his daughter too?"

"So when would you like it done?"

"James at the Black and White Ball, and Marissa a few days later. The press want a Kingpin; I'll give them a Kingpin."

"It'll be done."

"Oh and thought you'd b interested to know, Marissa used to date your brother."

"Ryan?"

Trey Atwood was beginning to like his two new victims even more.

------

Ryan worked at midnight; it's when all the criminals were roaming the streets. Tonight he was after one specifically, Joe Casada. Remembering the name of the bar he raped Jen at, Ryan or Daredevil, tried there first.

Sure enough as Ryan hid in the rafters of the bar he found Casada downing a beer.

"Don't worry, Kingpin has my back." He sneered until a greasy haired friend of his motioned to the roof, where Ryan's shadowy form dwell.

"Is that guy for real?" He asked Casada looking over his leather attire.

"Yeah, he's for real." Casada smirked and shouted, "What do you want?!"

"Justice." Ryan replied and threw his closed cane across the room at Casada's jaw, knocking it out of place.

The room sprung into action as its occupants pulled out their concealed weapons to kill whoever was disturbing their hide out. Ryan was luckily able to see where the bullets before they killed him. Sound waves, if only more people could see em.

Flipping off the roof he retrieved his cane and warded off whoever tried to take him out. One man tried to single handedly kill him with a knife, he ended up with a broken jaw and a concussion. Soon the room was empty and Ryan tried to focus on one person breathing, Casada was cowardly crawling to the exit.

Ryan climbed outside to the rooftop of the building. He could easily follow Casada from up there. One by one he jumped onto each rooftop with ease, just like he used to in Chino. Casada's whimpers, as he saw Daredevil following him, made it easier for Ryan to track him.

Eventually he scampered down into the subway. Ryan jumped off of a lower roof and followed him down to the empty platform. Once he arrived down there, he couldn't find Casada because there was no sound. He loudly struck his cane against a metal pole, the soundwaves radiating from it and Ryan saw the whole layout of the room. There was Casada, poised with a gun behind a pole. To make sure of his position he hit the pole again and advanced forward. Yet just as he was about to reach Casada a loud, clattering, ear piercing sound left Ryan writhing in pain holding his ears. It was the midnight train and it hit Ryan's sensitive nerves straight away, leaving him vulnerable.

Casada took this as his chance, he sneered at Ryan's pain, pointing and aiming the gun to his head. Ryan immediately heard the bullet move to the barrel, yet before the trigger could be pulled Ryan stood and punched him in his already broken jaw. Another jab to the ribs until he fell backwards onto the train tracks. Another train was coming.

Ryan, breathing heavily, removed his mask, and Casada's jaw dropped instantly.

"You're…you're that blind guy…" He whimpered, writhing in pain.

"And you're a rapist."

The train's whistle blew, its white light shining through the tunnel.

"You can probably see a light at the end of that tunnel. Let me tell ya that's not heaven, that's the sea train!" Ryan shouted and immediately left the platform.

"I'll kill ya, I'll kill ya…" Casada screamed until the train ran over his cries.

A/N: You know the drill, you awesome people ;)


	13. Finding love again

"Man killed in train accident

Seth read outloud from his newspaper the next morning. He and Ryan were sitting at their favourite table at their local café. Ryan would sit there, in pain from a previous night's event, and Seth would read the paper out loud.

"A man identified as Joe Casada, 43, was killed instantly last night as a train ran over him in a downtown subway platform. It is believed, under the influence of alcohol, he fell onto the tracks."

Seth re read the first line in disbelief, his eyes widening, "Casada? The rapist?" He lowered his voice leaning towards Ryan, "you pushed him onto the tracks?"

"He fell" Ryan countered, shrugging and sipping his coffee.

Seth rolled his eyes, dismissing Ryan's easiness with the situation and turned the page of his newspaper. He came across an article on Ryan or Daredevil as it were.

"Listen to this…'Who is the Daredevil?' They have like a picture."

Ryan worriedly almost spilt his coffee, worried he'd been spotted.

"A picture?"

"Yeah, like an artists rendering. Don't worry dude you're safe. I can draw you better than this."

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief; he couldn't afford anyone recognising who he was. Then it hit him, how long would he be able to keep this up until someone did discover him. Discover he was a lawyer by day and murderer by night? What if Marissa ever found out? Snapping him out of his rambling thoughts Seth brought up the very subject.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask, how'd your date with Marissa go?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't, I saw the two of you. You guys looked like you were back in tenth grade."

"Nothing's going on Seth." Ryan sighed, he knew it wouldn't work. It might've when they were younger, but they'd grown up since then.

"What do you mean?"

"She's out of my league and it's better to stop now before anything starts."

"Well congratulations Ryan. You just bypassed the whole relationship phase and straight into the break-up. The one time you could be happy and you want to give up?"

Ryan sighed, standing up and found his cane; he and Seth walking out of the café.

"Look what am I supposed to do? You saw what happened with Victoria. I'm gone all night; I look like a wreck in a morning. She doesn't deserve a half ridden relationship, even if I do want to be with her."

"Then tell her, she'll understand."

"Oh yeah, sure. Hey Marissa just so you know I'm Daredevil and last night I pushed a man onto train tracks, want to be together? That'll go over well."

"Well the balls in your court man, do what you want. But just so you know I hadn't seen you happier than yesterday when you realised it was her."

-----

This was her first article as a reporter and she couldn't think of damned word to write. The only thing which Marissa could coherently think of was Ryan Atwood and their chance meeting. In fact she had typed his name twice, by accident or lack of concentration.

Snapping her out of her reverie the deliveries from the courier had arrived on her desk. She was given her daily newspaper and an A4 envelope. Pushing aside the paper, curiously she opened the package and was surprised to find two invitations to the Black & White Ball her father was hosting; one for herself and one for a guest. She knew exactly who her guest would be now and it was perfect in a way. The majority of the words on the fancy invitation were engraved so they would be easy for Ryan to trace and read. Finally she'd found someone special, as her father would put it.

Making a mental note to personally give this invite to Ryan as soon as possible she put it aside and opened her newspaper. There was one article which caught her eye '_Who Is the Daredevil?'_. Intrigued she looked over the comical artists rendering, she couldn't believe the vigilante looked like that. Actually she would've loved to know what he looked like and more importantly who was behind the mask. It could be anyone in New York City, she slightly chuckled to herself as she thought of anyone she knew who was the leather wearing crusader. She'd probably never had or never will meet the Daredevil.

-----

"Ryyyyyyyyan...hello? Earth to Ryan..."

Seth spoke up for the fifth time that day trying to get his brother's attention.

"Uh...what? Sorry..."

Seth sighed worriedly as Ryan adjusted his tie and continued to follow his brail court reports.

"Dude you should go home, have a rest."

"I can't. We have a new client coming in later tonight."

"I can handle it."

It was now late afternoon and Seth had been doing most of the work anyway. Ryan had been in a trance ever since their little repertoire in the café this morning.

Giving in Ryan grabbed his coat and cane and putting on his sunglasses started the trek back to his apartment.

-----

Walking down the street to his apartment complex he smelt something familiar. Besides the smell of moisture in the air, meaning rain would come soon, he smelt vanilla. Marissa was here, smiling he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey"

Marissa smiled, realising Ryan had sensed her.

"I knew I'd find you...how'd you know I wasn't a mugger?" She laughed as Ryan turned around.

"Well muggers don't usually wear vanilla oil or high heels."

Marissa laughed and stepped closer, "So I was hoping I could invite you to this party my fathers hosting."

Ryan bowed his head, remembering his conversation with Seth this morning. But with Marissa actually standing before him, it was hard to agree with those words.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Ok, that was a lame excuse.

"I can help you with that."

Ryan's heart immediately flip flopped at this perfect opportunity.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

--------

After endlessly climbing many flights of stairs, Ryan led Marissa out to the roof of his apartment building; he immediately sensed the temperature drop.

"Now how many girls would you say you've brought up here?" Marissa questioned, holding Ryan's arm.

Ryan chuckled, "You're my first."

"Good answer."

Facing her, Ryan folded up his cane, putting it in his pocket and felt for her hands.

"Ryan...it's so beautiful up here."

"I figured this view had to be appreciated by someone who could see it, also, it's perfect."

"Perfect...for what?"

"For me...to see you."

Marissa's brow immediately furrowed in confusion.

"See me? I--"

"It's going to rain you know."

"No, it's not." She chuckled, looking up at the sky just in case.

"It is, seriously. The temperature dropped 2 or 3 degrees, I can smell it..."

A smile crept onto Marissa's face in fascination as Ryan continued.

"And when it rains, each raindrop makes a sound as it hits a surface and it's like just then, I can see...and...and I just want to see you."

Ryan nervously squeezed her hand, hoping she'd stay. Marissa immediately blushed, she squeezed Ryan's hand back, her heart swelling with happiness.

"I want you to se me Ry."

Ryan grinned and removed his sunglasses, tilting his head to the sky.

"Here it comes."

Marissa also looked up and sure enough the rain peltered down on the both of them, soaking their clothes through. Ryan slowly opened his eyes and moved his vision downward, he instantly found Marissa. For the first time in his life he saw her, and knew he'd never wish to see anything but her. Her softly featured face was created by a shadow of the sound waves of the rain and her beautiful eyes stared right into his. He'd always imagined what Marissa looked like but right now all he could think of was her smiling at him.

Marissa blushed, blinking the rain from her eyes and self consciously pushed the wet hair from her face. What if Ryan didn't like what he saw? Yet suddenly he lifted his gentle hand, placing it on her cheek, instantly giving her warmth.

"My god..." He breathed out, bringing his soft fingers down to trace her lips, "You are so beautiful..."

Without realising it Marissa was crying, tears of joy as her hand covered his, pulling him towards her and embracing his lips in a passionate kiss.

This was what they'd both been missing, what they'd been craving. Each other. The same passion from when they were teenagers was still there and it was a moment neither one of them would forget for the rest of their lives. Ryan moaned softly as Marissa parted his lips with her tongue, finding his.

"Help!" Ryan heard the voice come from afar. It sounded like someone was in trouble, and in any normal situation Ryan would already be there. Yet right now, he was with Marissa.

"Shut up! You mess with the Kingpin, you get what you deserve!" Another voice rang out, and Ryan pulled back from the kiss, searching for its direction.

"Ryan...Ryan, what's wrong?" Marissa worriedly asked, as Ryan looked distressed about something.

"I'm sorry." Ryan sadly decided going to leave, "I have to go." Yet before he could move another step, he felt her latch onto his wrist; he was so glad she did.

"Stay, stay with me." She hopefully held strong, scared to loose him again.

Ryan knew, at that moment, he could never leave Marissa Cooper again.

------

Neither one of them were sure of how they'd managed to reach Ryan's apartment, into his bedroom. Their rain drenched bodies held close as Marissa proceeded to remove Ryan's jacket and shirt as he found the hem of her blouse, carefully pulling it off of her shivering body.

The pile of clothes grew on the floor and a nervous yet completely devoted Marissa led hers and Ryan's vulnerable bodies onto his bed. Ryan tentatively brought his hand up to her face, kissing her once more while Marissa brought his other hand up to touch her body. They both softly moaned into each others mouths as Ryan felt the soft skin of her breast. Sitting up, Marisa softly kissed his neck, reassuring him she was there and instantly gasped in pleasure as she felt him enter her. Her and Ryan were finally whole, a perfect fit.

Ryan held Marissa close as he made sure she wasn't uncomfortable, whispering his love for her over and over he began to slowly thrust with the rhythm of the rain peltering down outside. Marissa held Ryan close, grabbing onto his back and came across a scar. Unsure of where it came from, she found another five. Filled with sorrow, she kissed him deeply, tracing each scar with her finger, hoping they'd disappear.

Ryan gasped loudly as he and Marissa came together, still holding each other close. Marissa shivered in delight, breathing out Ryan's name and kissing his shoulder. Together they lay on his bed, Ryan's strong arms encompassing Marissa's small body. They had found love again.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll still look forward to more posts. Sorry for updating so slow.


	14. Everthing can change

Ryan awoke the next morning, a wide grin creeping onto his face as he realised who he was waking up to. Moving his hands beside him, he felt for her body, instead he found empty space. Marissa wasn't there. He did find though, on the pillow her head once lay on a cardboard square.

Picking it up, he ran his fingers across it coming across engraved writing. Tracing the writing, it spelt out "You, Ryan Atwood, are cordially invited to attend The Black and White Ball at the Grande Hotel plus one."

Guess he'd have to pull out the tux.

----

Marissa felt as if she was walking on the clouds. Packing her briefcase full of papers she checked out of the New York Times after turning in her first article to the editor. He had been very impressed. Striding out of the office into the elevator she also thought of the man she was in love with.

She had finally reunited with him in a way she'd never even imagined. It had truly been the most beautiful nights of her life; she had never felt so beautiful, sexy and alluring all at once. It was all because of how Ryan made her feel. She hated leaving him this morning but all was well, she would see him tonight at the ball.

----

Ryan nervously adjusted his tie as Seth gave the door attendant his invitation into the Grande Hotel. Yes, tonight Seth had insisted he be Ryan's plus one. "Come on dude, I'm a plus one, plus one's don't get anywhere by themselves that's why they need someone to take them." He had explained to Ryan earlier today.

The last time he had been to a fancy party was back in Newport, boy had that been a while ago. Seth led him into the ballroom, where the party was in full swing, complete with New York's society. Ryan, however, was only concerned with finding one particular person. He was about to go in search of her when Seth stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

"Up there man." Seth answered in awe, looking up at the second floor of the ballroom, a large staircase leading to it. Ryan then smelt her vanilla oil and it was hard to think of anything else.

"Dude, I...I wish I could lend you my eyes for one night."

Ryan smiled at his brother, he could only imagine what she looked like, "It's like that huh?"

"It's like that."

Marissa anxiously looked down into the crowd below her, searching for Ryan. She'd let her dad go and talk with his business colleagues and remained up the top of the staircase. She was surprised she'd made it on time. She'd taken nearly all day to get ready, just to look beautiful for Ryan. She wore a white sleeveless gown, with softly curled hair and continued to look into the crowd for him.

Finally she caught sight of him making his way through the crowd, his cane out in front and climbing up the stairs to meet her. Just the sight of him in his tux sent her heart into overdrive and his smile seemed as though it was only rehearsed for her alone. He finally reached her and leant forward close to he neck, sniffing.

"Now I've found you." He smiled, kissing her shoulder softly until Marissa softly captured his lips, leaving him breathless.

"I'm glad you did."

Neither one could remove the goofy grins from their faces.

----

For Ryan and Marissa, nothing in their mind could ruin this evening for them. After much cajoling and sweet nothings Marissa had managed to drag Ryan out onto the dance floor. Although she wasn't complaining at his motion to just make out in the cloakroom. Folding his cane and putting it in his pocket, he took her hand trustingly and followed her steps to the dance floor. Taking the lea she gently grabbed his unsure hands, placing them on her hips as she thread hers behind his neck. Slowly they swayed to the music, enjoying each others warmth and presence.

Marissa looked up at Ryan, his dark sunglasses still hiding his eyes; she wanted to look into them just as she had done the night before. Tentatively she reached up asking, "Do you mind?" carefully removing them and placing them in his suit pocket.

Ryan shook his head, "No I don't mind...it's just my eyes make some people feel uncomfortable."

Marissa smiled, softly tracing her thumb over his closed eyelids, as if by her loving touch she could heal them.

"Not me." She replied from her heart, she looked into his wandering pale blue eyes, the scars marring their corners. So he couldn't stare back into her eyes, yet she'd never felt more connected to someone in her life.

Ryan savoured her loving touch and words; this was why he loved her. He sighed sadly.

"I wish I could see you now."

Marissa held him tighter, leaning her head on his strong chest.

"You know, the only reason I got dressed up tonight was so I could look beautiful for you...I know you're the only person who sees me Ryan."

Ryan's heart swelled at her words, completely oblivious to other couples dancing around the. He kissed her oft hair lovingly, swaying to the music.

----

Jimmy Cooper, after many meets and greets, sat down for the first time that night, exhausted. From his table he had a view of the dance floor and in the middle, intimately swaying with another man was his daughter, Marissa. He smiled at how happy and content she looked, leaning her head on the mans chest. Jimmy recognised soon after, the man was Ryan Atwood, the same blind kid from back in Newport. Boy, he had grown up.

Jimmy had always regretted taking Marissa away from him, away from Newport. So many nights she had cried herself to sleep, whimpering Ryan's name; it had killed Jimmy every time. Yet if there was one thing he'd learnt in his life, he'd do anything to protect his family. He'd already failed his wife; he wasn't going to fail Marissa.

Marissa had then giggled at something Ryan had said, flashing her infectious smile. He knew Ryan really loved his daughter, finally she was safe. Safe from a man who could destroy everything. Thank god he was out of their lives.

"Good evening James." A cold voice spoke up by his ear, causing Jimmy's to freeze instantly.

"You know you are a really hard man to find. But here we are."

"How did you find me?" Jimmy eyed the owner of the voice closely.

"Well after you so cowardly disappeared I've been tracing you. Waiting for you. You really let me down James."

Jimmy swallowed nervously, knowing he should call security but his mind and limbs weren't working on the same level.

"What do you want?"

"Just to chat..." Caleb Nichol vehemently shrugged, sitting beside Jimmy as if they were old friends. They were anything but.

"Wow, is that Marissa? My how she's changed...and with Sandy Cohen's kid I believe. Shame what happened to him huh?"

"You leave her out of this." Jimmy spat back, growing more anxious.

"Poor girl, her mother killed right before her eyes..."

"Leave now!"

"Ok, alright just saying goodbye old friend." Caleb countered slipping a red carnation from his lapel into Jimmy's front pocket. "Just saying goodbye."

And with that he left. Jimmy scoffed, pulling the carnation from his pocket. Wait, Sandy Cohen's body was found with a red carnation so was his wife's... Instantly Jimmy turned cold, desperately searching for his daughter. Thank god, she was ok, still dancing with Ryan. It was times like these he was glad he had given her self defence classes. Signalling his bodyguards he mad e his way onto the dance floor to his daughter.

Marissa, who was so caught up in Ryan, almost didn't see her father come towards them. His anxious face interrupting their own interlude.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked, unwrapping her arms from around Ryan's neck. Her father's expression looked all too familiar. Ryan in turn frowned worriedly, unfolding his cane.

"We need to leave now. To the airport."

"Airport? Dad? I can't--"

He didn't explain this time as he walked out of the ballroom with security; leaving her dumbstruck to just follow, Ryan also following in line.

Catching up, she was being hustle into a limo by a security guard.

"Dad. Stop! I can't go."

"Ok. I'll send for you later sweetheart. Please, just stay with Ryan." He hugged her softly and climbed into the limo.

And with that he was gone. Not aware Trey Atwood was boarding his same flight to Newport, Orange County that night.

----

"Are you on the plane?"

Trey listened over the business class phone and checked Jimmy Cooper was a few rows away.

"Yes sir. He's here too."

"Good. Now, you know what I need you to do?"

"Of course sir. Place the note on his body. But I don't understand why though." Trey frowned, holding a note in his hands. Caleb had instructed him to leave it with Cooper's dead body.

"I need to get rid of this Daredevil. He's bad for business here."

"I see. But sir, do I still get to kill my brother?"

"All in good time Trey. First you kill Cooper, then Ryan's girlfriend."

----

"I can't believe he just took off like that." Marissa laid her head on Ryan's shoulder as they sat on his bed, the morning after. Ryan sadly smiled, "I'm sure he'll come back or try to contact you."

"I hope so..."

Ryan softly kissed her head as she smiled faintly.

"Thank you." She merely stated.

"For what?"

"Being here." She leant in closer, bringing his lips to hers. She softly removed his sunglasses and he pulled her down on the bed with him. The kiss deepened, their desire for each other growing until--

_Ring, ring..._

"I'm sorry." She winced sitting up frustrated and answered her cell. Ryan merely chuckled putting his glasses back on.

"Marissa Cooper speaking."

Ryan heard, yet he also heard Marissa's breathing very clearly. She stopped for a moment.

"I...no..."

He heard her choke out and her breathing became ragged he immediately frowned, she was afraid.

"Thank you for telling me...b...bye." She closed the phone and Ryan cautiously cam beside her.

"Is everything ok?"

Not responding Marissa merely let out a loud sob and embraced Ryan tightly, soaking his shirt with her teas. Ryan held her tightly, kissing her neck softly. He wanted to say something...anything.

"It's Dad. He's been killed."

But he was blind and now mute.

**A/N: This has been a long break between chapters but I hope you still enjoy it. Stay tuned for the next chapter will be the climax. **


	15. Just say that you'll stay

"...amen."

The priest solemnly concluded his final prayer as Jimmy Cooper's coffin settled at the bottom of its grave, in Newport, California. Marissa stood beside it, silently tearing, grasping Ryan's hand tightly for support. The gathering slowly broke away and an older man cautiously stood beside Marissa.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Marissa."

"Thank you Mr. Nichol."

"I sincerely hope whoever did this get what's coming."

"So do I."

Ryan merely listened to this exchange and heard the man walk off. Marissa sniffed and turned to face Ryan.

"I know who did it."

"Killed your father?"

"Yes. He left behind a note, his name right on it."

Ryan didn't like the sound and tone of her voice; it was like she was speaking with such venom. It wasn't her.

"Who?"

"Daredevil." She spat out as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

Ryan froze, his own heart skipping a beat. Daredevil, surely she didn't think that.

"Daredevil? But...he's in New York."

"Not anymore."

"Would he kill someone?"

"Ryan, the police showed me the note, he killed my father believing Jimmy Cooper was the Kingpin."

Ryan couldn't understand it, why events had taken such a dramatic turn for the worst. He'd been happier than he had been in a long time, he was with Marissa again, then her father had been killed, pinning the murder on Daredevil. His other identity, who Marissa loathed.

"A note?"

"Yeah..." She replied softly and Ryan heard a car pull up on the cemetery drive.

"Miss Cooper? Shall I take you to a hotel?"

"No, my fathers old house here. The owners are out of town. They've given me permission to use it."

"Very well Miss."

Ryan silently followed Marissa past her father's grave and to her car door. The thunder bellowing above them.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go home. Try to find Daredevil. I'll go to New York, stay here...whatever it takes to have him dead."

Ryan winced at her words. Marissa Cooper, the woman he was in love with, wanted him dead.

"It won't take the pain away." Ryan reasoned, speaking from experience.

"I've gotta go." She choked out, trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall. Instead the rain began to fall around them. Ryan gently latched onto her hand.

"Stay with me."

He softly whispered, not wanting to loose her again. He also removed his sunglasses, hoping that with the rain he'd get to see her, yet she pulled an umbrella up, blocking her shadow. Ryan nodded, understanding, his own heart breaking as she softly kissed his hand and stepped into the car.

----

Marissa had found them in the basement of her old house, where the present owners had left a box of forgotten belongings. Her family's belongings. They were samurai daggers, ones which she'd once trained with as a girl. Their fork shape was used to repel attackers, not kill them. Yet all she could think of was her revenge on Daredevil. Running her fingers over the smooth, sharp blade she flipped them sharply into her hands and quickly stabbed a nearby cardboard box. She'd need a few days of training and she'd be ready.

Bringing the daggers back upstairs, her cell phone rang the caller i.d. reading 'Ryan'. She smiled sadly and didn't answer he phone. She couldn't bear to talk to him; she'd treated him so badly. She did love him, she always had, and she missed him...so much. Right now though revenge was blinding her.

-----

Ryan groaned as his cell phone rang out loudly from his motel room bedside table. He was just about to go out and find food, so now he made his way over to the phone, flipping it open.

"Ryan Atwood speaking."

"Hey Ry...it's me." Seth's voice spoke up.

"Oh...hey man. What's up?"

"I've been doing my digging and I think James Cooper was set up by the Kingpin...killed by one of his hitmen."

Ryan frowned, the Kingpin? Why did he want Cooper?

"He must want me out of the way."

"Not only that. They say, Kingpin not only kills you, he kills your whole family..." Ryan's heart skipped a beat, "I think Marissa could be in trouble. You need to help her."

Not need to be told twice Ryan searched for his red leather costume, his cane ready by his side.

----

Marissa surveyed herself in the mirror, clad in black jeans, a black top and boots. At least Daredevil wouldn't be able to see her in the dark. She definitely wasn't daddy's little girl anymore, she sighed sadly, flipping her daggers into the air. She had been training non stop and now she felt she was ready to face ---

CRASH

A noise came from her backyard, it sounded as if a rubbish can had been knocked over. Creeping into her old backyard she tried to suppress her emotions as her eyes fell upon a red clad figure with a half face mask. He had found her.

Ryan inwardly cursed as he knocked over the bin and feeling a wall, moved around the side of the house into Marissa's extensive backyard. Hearing the sound of metal, Ryan turned his head to face the noise and had to immediately duck at a fist swinging overhead.

"Come to finish the job have you?" Marissa's voice sneered, as she flipped her daggers on her fingers.

"Look I--"

Not wanting to listen, Marissa lunged towards him forcefully. Ryan moved around her. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Stop!--' He tried to explain but a furious Marissa wouldn't give up. Ryan hit his cane hard on a nearby pillar and from the sound waves discovered a latticed wall. He immediately ran to it, climbing it with ease and landing on the mansion roof. Marissa followed, and went in for an upper cut, Ryan caught her arm and tried bringing it in front of her but as always, she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to progressively plunge off of the roof.

Marissa smiled victoriously as the masked vigilante fell from the pergola roof and landed with a thud on the ground. He moaned in pain, as she gracefully jumped off twirling her daggers on her fingers. Daredevil was right where she wanted him, slouched up against her glass doors.

"I didn't kill your father"

Marissa recognised a familiarity in his voice, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"LIAR!"

She yelled furiously and thrust her dagger into his left shoulder, blood splattering her glass window and dripping off the blade of her dagger as she pulled it out. He yelled in pain and Marissa kneeled down in front of him.

"I want to look into the eyes of my father's killer as he dies."

"No...Don't--"

Ryan tried to protest, but it was too late. He knew she knew when the sound of her daggers falling to the floor, rung in his ears.

"Ryan?" She feverently whispered as Ryan's face was revealed, his pale blue eyes aimlessly searching.

"I'm sorry...Riss..." He breathed out in pain, Marissa's eyes sprung with tears as she realised what she had done. She gently laid her hands on either side of his head, bringing their foreheads together.

"What have I done?..."

"M'rissa..." His eyes rolled back, scaring her even more.

"Ryan! C'mon...please stay with me..." She gently kissed his forehead.

"I didn't do it...it was a hit man..."

"Shhh..." Marissa wiped her tears, gently stroking his hair and trying to keep him calm.

"Hey girly! You there?!"

A sneering voice shouted out, climbing around the side of the house.

"Marissa...you have to go..." Ryan gently pleaded with her as she continuedd stroking his cheek.

"No..."

"Please...I can't lose you again..."

"He has to pay for what he has done..."

"Marissa..."

Marissa blinked back her tears and after whispering her love for him kissed his forehead.

"I'll find you."

And despite his quiet protests she put his mask back on and standing up, retrieved her daggers, flipping them into her hands.

"Hey orphan! Cool costumes"

The man wolf whistle as Marisa turned to face him. Ryan strangely recognised the voice and tried to sit up but the pain from his shoulder immobilised him.

"You son of a bitch..." She choked out from clenched teeth.

"You know the truth princess? He begged for me to kill him."

The man smirked, knowing he was making Marissa's blood boil. She stalked towards him eyeing cautiously a gun in his hand.

"And after I kill you, I'll be going after you precious blind boyfriend...my own traitorous brother."

"Ryan?" She breathed out terrified, "You're his brother?"

"Yeah..."

Ryan froze, "Trey?" He spoke up, forgetting his wound. Trey turned to the slump figure in red leather. "No fucking way." He laughed taking a step towards him. "Ryan? You...you're...no way..."

Marissa's eyes widened in fear, if Trey lost his cool he could shoot Ryan at any given moment. She lifted her dagger, aiming for Trey's back. Ryan's legs weakly straightened up and he removed his mask.

"Shit...it's you. You're...Daredevil?"

"What the hell do you want with her?" Ryan demanded forcefully.

"I'm just doing my job. Caleb Nichol pays well."

"Mr Nichol? He...he's the Kingpin?"

"Damn straight. Although..." Trey smirked lifting his gun, aiming at Ryan's chest." You wont live to tell anyone" Ryan heard him cock the gun.

Marissa screamed out in terror, lunging at Trey with her dagger. "Ryan! --'

Trey turned.

"No!"

Ryan's heart stopped, he knew what had happened. Marissa dropped her daggers, collapsing to the ground her breathing ragged. Ryan stood motionless, his mind numbing as Marissa's harsh breaths resonated through his ears. He found his feet and went to her. Trey had shot her in the stomach, the blood soaking his fingers.

"Riss?..." He softly held her hand, hoping his voice wouldn't break and he tears escape.

"Ry... Ryan..." She managed to gasp, whimpering in fear and pain.

"You know Ryan I guess I did come out the lucky one in the end huh?" Trey smirked, stroking his gun. Ryan tried to ignore him and focus on Marissa and the desperate way she clung to his hand.

"I mean, you deserted me. I'm left in jail. But then Mr Nichol founded me, gave me a home. So I could take yours away. First I think it was your precious lawyer, Sandy Cohen, right?"

Ryan closed his eyes painfully, and lowered his head, silent tears running down his cheeks and onto Marissa's weakened body.

"Shut up."

Trey ignored him, ruefully continuing. "So then I'm told to go after this Jimmy Cooper; who I find out has a daughter--"

"Shut up." Ryan again spat out, clenching his jaw, Marissa's painful breathing echoing around him.

"Who happens to be your girlfriend. So I kill him...pin it on Daredevil and on the night I kill her--"

"Shut up."

"I get to kill you too. Hmmm...I wonder who I'll get next. How about your precious brother? Seth, isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

Ryan immediately turned numb, and in a fit of rage grabbed Marissa's dagger and quickly stabbed Trey in the chest. He wasn't sure how many times he did it, but soon enough Trey had fallen to the ground, drowned in a pool of blood.

Ryan dropped he dagger and staggered backwards, his body slowly regaining nerve function. Trey was dead... Marissa was dying...Trey had killed Sandy...

"Ry..." Marissa managed to gasp out and weakly crawled over to Ryan who had collapsed on the ground, his won wound causing him in wince.

"Riss..." He breathed out, feeling her lay her head on his lap, he tentatively cupped her cheek and listened out for her heartbeat, it was terrifyingly slow.

She shivered, the pain radiating through her body as she stared up at the man she loved for the last time.

"Marissa...stay with me..." Ryan quietly pleaded kissing her forehead.

"I'll...find you..." She choked out her eyes slowly closing. Ryan's heart broke her heartbeat so faint even his ears couldn't pick it up.

"Stay..." He whispered to her knowing at that moment her life had ebbed away, her heart beating no more.


	16. The end of Daredevil

**A/N: This is my final chapter in ****'Man Without Fear'. I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all your reviews. Sarah xx**

So here I am. On the lifeguard stand overlooking the beach, a scenery I'd ever come to see. This had been my life so far, and throughout my retelling Marissa has never left my mind.

I can still hear it...her ragged breathing as her heartbeat slowed in my arms, it wasn't supposed to end like this. I wasn't supposed to lose her. He had stolen her, he had stolen Sandy and he had essentially stolen Trey turning him into a monster. Caleb Nichol still walked free, still continued to ruin people's lives, and still was the Kingpin.

"If Trey Atwood doesn't show up in ten minutes with that body we're pulling the plug."

A gruff and cold voice reached Ryan's ear, just enough to hear Trey's name and the blatant word used to describe his beloved Marissa. Knowing who it was straightaway Ryan jumped up, putting his mask back on, his wound surrounded with dry blood, his hands soaked in Marissa's.

Ryan walked across the stretch of beach and knew Caleb had noticed him.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite vigilante." He sneered and Ryan angrily threw his cane at him from a distance, hitting his jaw with precision. He cried out in pain, his large bodyguard pointing a gun at Ryan's head. He froze.

"Want me to waste him boss?"

Caleb managed to regain composure and Ryan felt his presence come in front of him. It was all Ryan could do to stop himself from lunging forward and getting shot in the head.

"Nice shot. But I'm confused as to why you might be here."

Ryan scoffed refusing to answer him. In reply, Caleb's bodyguard punched him in the stomach, pretty hard actually. He keeled over winded.

"They call you the man without fear. If that's true, how come you're afraid to show your face?"

And before Ryan could react Caleb had ripped off his mask, revealing his identity. The reaction was the same as Trey's, Caleb laughed in disbelief.

"No way. Sandy Cohen's blind street kid? You're Daredevil?" Ryan closed his eyes, trying not to think of Sandy and how Trey had murdered him. "It now all makes sense. You knew whoever killed her father would kill Marissa. Marissa being one of the most important people in your life. I'm surprised your brother didn't finish you off though."

"I finished him. You killed Sandy, you...you killed Marissa...Trey..."

"It's all business Ryan. That's all it ever is. Trey was my protégé, Marissa's dad betrayed me, and therefore Marissa had to be killed just as her mother was years ago. An Sandy held information too crucial to be made public."

"You unimaginable bastard..." Ryan breathed out and without warning knocked the gun from the bodyguard's hand, knocked him out and then pointed the gun at Caleb...

----

"So Mr Nichol is now in prison, life sentence." Seth declared over the phone. Ryan nodded, finally able to smile about something. He hadn't killed Caleb that night in Newport, he handed him into the police, uncovering all he knew about him. Trey was found to be Jimmy's killer and Marissa's body was buried next to her father's. Her grave was now right in front of Ryan.

"Congrats man. I'm sure the DA's very grateful to you...I'm grateful to you."

"How are you with everything..."

Ryan sighed, "It's hard, but she's still with me somewhere."

"So I'll be seeing you in a week?"

"Yeah Wednesday."

"Cya"

Ryan hung up his phone and continued to smell the dew coming from the grass of the Newport Memorial garden and the scent of the lilies he'd just placed on Marissa's grave.

"So that was Seth. I'm going back to New York soon actually. I don't want to leave you, and I...I hope you'll stay with me..." Ryan sadly swallowed and smiled, "I love you." And as Ryan Atwood moved through the graves his cane guiding him, he remembered the all too familiar spot in which Sandy was buried.

He had given up being Daredevil, and he hoped Sandy and Marissa were proud of him. For now, he was just Ryan Atwood no longer afraid to live his life. To him, although he was blind it was Sandy's guidance and Marissa's love which had taught him to see.


End file.
